Eenie Meenie Minee Mo
by Gbaby808
Summary: Friends with benfits? Try again, hosts with benefits is much more fun by;Gbaby808
1. The Deal

**Summary; Friends with benfits? Try again, hosts with benefits is much more fun by;Gbaby808**

**Please Enjoy this Haruhi x Host fanfic**

"I don't get it"Haruhi Fujioka, age 19, sat there sitting across from her old friend Kyoya Otoori. He had called her over to discuss what he called a very pressing import issue. Which it must have been because it was spring break all college students and breaks were not to be wasted.

"Which part don't you understand?"Kyoya handed the paper back to her as she looked it over once again

"You're asking to use me as a prositute"Haruhi gave him an annoyed look as she slipped the paper back to him

'I've never even had a boyfriend, why would I want to go around.. ugh'Haruhi thought as the very idea repulsed her

"Haruhi, the only members are the ones of the host club; we are too extremely busy with school and business to have time to make any type of relationship.. but we are still all men and we do have as you'd say needs"Kyoya looked over at her. She was clearly stressed. Since college the stress had caused her body to ache with pain and she didn't take care of herself anywhere near how she had back in high school.

"You mean a stress relief?"Haruhi seemed to brighten up at the thought

"Yes, but on everyones very slim free time.. there will be no romantic feeling I can assure you"Kyoya took a sip from his coffee as he pulled up a chart onto his laptop screen

"Your sessions will be one hour long when you are free and when the others have their time or are in need of some 'stress relief'"Kyoya showed her the chart that evened out everyone schedules daily and showed which times she'd be needed with who

"What's in it for me?"Haruhi questioned as she slide the lap top back to him

"You didn't get the scholarship to Ouran University correct? We'll pay for everything you need"Kyoya pulled out his check book and began to write

'I really could rather go there.. Tokyo University is good and all but.. Ouran would get me a job for sure'Haruhi thought as she watched Kyoya rip the check out of his book and fold it

"Do we have a deal Haruhi?"Kyoya extended the check to her and waited. Haruhi extended her hand and waited, she bit her lips and then withdrew her hand

"Can I decide who goes first?"Haruhi questioned as she looked over to Kyoya who seemed like he was about to burst out laughing

"Of course Haruhi, we are still your friends" Her eyes moved back to the check as she reached forward and ripped it from his hands

_**"I accept"**_

**Do I keep going with this?**


	2. Count Down

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi!"Threes voices screamed her name as the doors burst open. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all stood their with their breathing coming out in huffs.

"Hey guys"Haruhi finished signing her name on the document and handed it back to Kyoya

"Haruhi it's not what you think!"Tamaki ran up to her and gripped her shoulders tightly

'Tamaki Souh, my.. idiotic friend.. age 20 and heir to the Souh company'Haruhis eye twitched slightly as he stared at her with a worried expression

"Yeah! It was all Tonos idea!"Hikaru yelled as he pushed Tamaki aside and wrapped his arms around Haruhi

"Yeah! We'd never even have agreed to it if mm..it wasn't so tempting"Kaoru wrapped his arms around her from behind and squeezed her tight

'Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachi, age 19, my best friends…. But their extremely annoying'Haruhi pushed them both away and stood up not in the mood for their antics

"Haru-chan!"Honey came in after them and stood there as everyone's eyes turned to him.

'Mitsukuni Honinozuka, my good friend.. who oddly enough.. grew as tall as the twins within the past 2 years, age 21'Haruhi closed her eyes as she was Honey make a move to pick her up and swing her around like how he had become so used too

"Takashi!"Honey yelled as he felt Mori pick him up by the back of his collar and hold him there

"Thanks Mori"Haruhi breathed a sign of relief as Mori gave her a slight smile

'Takashi Morinozuka, my good friend, he doesn't talk much, age 21'Haruhi sat back down into her chair as the others all took their seats around the table as well

"Haruhi has agreed to our terms, she only requests that she gets to pick who goes first"Kyoya signed his name on the document in his hands and passed it to Tamaki

'Kyoya Otoori, my good friend.. age 20.. he's mm.. a nice guy at heart I'm sure'Haruhi ran her fingers through her extremely messy hair trying to fix it knowing that the twins were eyeing her down

"It's a confidentially contract, assuring that if anything goes wrong Haruhi will be protected"Kyoya handed Tamki a pen as he scribbled his name down

"Haruhi you look like hell"Hikaru bluntly stated as he signed the paper after Tamaki and handed it to Kaoru

"Yeah seriously, did you not sleep or something?"Kaoru signed the paper and handed it over to Honey

"No I've just been to stressed to get a normal nights sleep"Haruhi groaned slightly as she remembered last nights episode of tossing and turning

"We'll fix that for you Haru-chan"Honey winked at her as everyone besides Mori looked a little shocked. Honey just smiled as he wrote his name and handed it to Mori

"Geeze Honey turned into a pervert"Hikaru whispered to Kaoru

"Mitsukuni don't sit like that"Mori looked over to Honey who was leaning his chair back. Mori signed his name and lid the paper back to Kyoya

"All sessions will be held at Haruhis new apartment, if you want something special from her your have to discuss it on your time"Kyoya placed the paper away inside a folder and the room got very silent

"How do we pick who goes first? Personally.. I think I should! I'm the king!"Tamaki stood up from his seat and withdrew a rose out of thin air

"Haru-chan gets to pick!"Honey pointed out as everyone turned towards Haruhi who sat there staring at them

"Hm.. Well.. how about we this.. I'll close my eyes and pick"Haruhi asked as they all nodded

"That sounds reasonable"Kyoya cleaned his glasses

"Yeah I guess we're good with that"Hikaru answered for both him and Kaoru

"Whatever you want Haru-chan"Honey smiled and nodded

"Hm"Mori nodded

"Of course anything my daughter wants"Tamaki sat back down and winked at her

"Boss that's creepy"Kaoru looked over to Tamaki who covered his mouth

"Well I.. I don't know what else to call her!"Tamaki whined as he sat there in a pout

"Mitsukuni"Mori looked over to Honey who suddenly smiled

"Let's call her Haru! At least when we're talking about business"Honey suggested as he looked over to Haruhi who just shrugged

"So.. now I have a stage name too…"Haruhi watched as they all nodded slightly

"Great whatever just let me pick"Haruhi closed her eyes and held out her pointer finger

_**"Eenie Meenie Minnee Mo catch a tiger by the toe, if it hollers let it go, Eeenie Meeie Minee Mo, my drag queen dad said to count to 10! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10"**_

**Who will be first :D**


	3. Moris Luck

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"Mori looks like your first"Haruhi opened her eyes to see her finger had landed on Mori. A slight smile appeared on his face.

"Good for you Takashi!"Honey patted Moris back

"No fair!"Tamaki whined as he placed his head down on the table and began to make little sobbing sounds

"Mori it seems you free tomorrow at 8 pm, Haruhi will that appointment work for you?"Kyoya opened his laptop and began to type away

"Are you her pimp or something Kyoya?"Hikaru raised his eyes brown in clear annoyance that he didn't get picked to go first

"I suppose you could put it that way"Kyoya didn't look up from this laptop as he pulled up Moris and Haruhis schedules

"Sure"Haruhi shrugged not really caring as she looked over to Mori nervously

'Well.. I'm sure Mori is the gentle type..maybe I should have landed on Honey'Haruhi thought as she nervously sat there shaking slightly

"Good, Haruhi there is a car waiting to take you to your new apartment out side and here is you extremely mandatory medication"Kyoya withdrew a bottle of pills from his jacket and rolled them down the table towards her. Haruhi picked them up and held the orange bottle in her hands

'Birth control? Otoori brand huh?'Haruhi thought as she placed them into her pocket not needing to know how to use them since her father took it upon himself to give her a long talk about sex and protection before high school.

"I was meaning to ask before, but what's this about a new apartment?"Haruhi stood up from her chair

"We designed it ourselves Haruhi!"In perfect unison the twins smirked at her

"It's close to our houses Haru-chan!"Honey smiled brightly

"It'll be easier for us to see you this way"Tamaki raised his head off the table and smiled sweetly at her.

"Whatever"Haruhi didn't even bother asking anymore questions, she was too exhausted from all the work she had been doing for school the past week to even think straight.

**-Haruhi Fujiokas New Apartment—**

"This is.. It's like a hotel room!"Haruhi opened the door and looked around in shock. She was a good 10 minutes away from any of her friends estates but the apartment was amazing! She was on the 10 floor well away from any peering eyes, 2 bed rooms, one living room, 2 bathrooms, a sitting, room and a kitchen, the perfect apartment.

"Hm?"Haruhi looked down at the piece of paper attached to the opposite side of the front door.

'Haruhi, we all have a key to your apartment and the rent is already taken care of, Kyoya….. Haru-chan I left some cake for you! Love Honey…..My darling daughter I am speed dial number one on your house phone, call me! Love always your daddy… There's a chair in the dinning room, I made it, From Mori…. Haruhi we made the second bedroom into a play room! It's filled with.. fun things, use it during our sessions! Love Hikaru and Kaoru'Haruhi read the paper and then crumpled it up and tossing it into the nearest trash can

"Idiots"

**-The next day 7:00pm—**

"…What have I gotten myself into!"Haruhi laid there against her new plushy white bed wearing her normal school clothes. A T-shirt and pants.

**-7:30—**

"I'll cancel! Yeah I'll just.. dammit I signed a contract"Haruhi paced around her living room

**-8pm—**

"I can do this! I can do this!"Haruhi walked toward her door and swung it wide open

"Hey"Mori stood there holding a small bag and boutique of flowers. Haruhis eyes travels over him as she suddenly realized something

'Moris a lot bigger then me.. so.. does that mean.. I'm going to die aren't I?'Haruhi thought as she stepped aside to let Mori inside

"Here, for you"Mori placed the boutique of yellow roses in her arms as he opened the small bag he had carried inside with him

"Thank you"Haruhi accepted them without any complaint and placed them on the counter in a vase of water.

"Here, take one of these first"Mori opened the small pill bottle and placed one of the blue pills inside her hand

"What is it?"Haruhi asked as she was already pouring herself a glass of water

"Kyoya said it'll make things easier for you"Mori answered as he watched Haruhi quickly swallow it. He screwed the bottle shut and placed it on her counter

"So…"Haruhi stood in front of Mori who was leaning back against her sofa.

'Remember Takashi, Haru-chan is going to be nervous'Mori remembered Honey saying in the car on the way here and he was right. Haruhi stood there completely shaken and nervous not knowing what to do.

"Haru"Her stage name assured her that they were talking about business and that she was in deed on the clock

"Yes"Haruhi tried her best not to sound nervous but it was something extremely difficult

"I'll be gentle"He didn't waste words and she knew that. But Mori was an honest person, he never said something he didn't mean. That alone was enough to make her smile.

'Be a gentlemen Takashi!'Mori read Honeys voice screamed at him from somewhere in his mind as he scooped Haruhi up with one arm like he had done so long ago.

"Where?"Mori questioned not really fully knowing his way around her apartment

"That room"Haruhi pointed in the direction of her bedroom and Mori nodded. She could feel her body starting to turn into jelly as Mori gentle placed her down onto the bed. She stared up at him feeling completely relaxed

"Can you undress yourself?"Mori questioned as he stared down at her. Haruhi nodded slightly as Mori moved to the edge of her bed

'You can do this! It won't be so bad! Just come on! Stupid button!'Haruhis shaking hands dropped her shirt and pants to the floor as she sat there in her underwear. Her eyes shifted over to Mori who was in his boxers clearly staring at her

'She's so tiny'Mori couldn't help but smile, he had to admit she did look small when sitting there in her underwear blushing like a virgin.. oh wait, she was one

"Is the pill working?"Mori made his way to her and now sat in front of her. Her hands covered her bra and she had her legs crossed together but nodded

"I feel relax.. at least my body does"Haruhi answered nervously with her voice still shaken. Mori moved closer to her and placed one of his hands against her lower back

"Haru"Mori called her name softly as Haruhi looked up at him with her cheeks still flushed red

"I'll turn the lights off"Mori looked over to her lamp that was the only source of light in the room.

"Please"Mori leaned over and turned it off. He felt her relax slightly into his hand once it was dark

"I'm sorry for being nervous"Haruhi whispered softly as she could feel Mori pushing her back down against the bed. He was hovering over her and even in the darkness she could make out his features and the caring smile on his face

"It's expected"traced his fingers from her cheek all the way down to the lacy fabric of her bra. He gently cupped her chest in his hand trying to get a feel for her body

"Mori"She breathed out his name softly as her eyes closed. She didn't wan to see what was happening, she only needed to feel. His hands slipped behind her back as he unclasped her bra from behind and slipped it off her shoulders onto the floor.

'She's like a doll'Mori thought as his hands ran over her body feeling her smooth skin and her tiny features that seemed to bring a smile to his face. Before long his hands reached the top of her soft cotton panties that were now her only line of defense

'At least he's being gentle.. but he hasn't even broke me yet.. what if I scream? Or I punch him in pain of something!'Haruhi thought nervously as she felt her panties slip down her legs and Mori hands lifted her knees up. No doubt he'd already removed his boxers.

"Does this hurt?"Mori questioned as he very slowly pressed one of his fingers against her. He could feel some sticky and wet and then smiled knowing very well that the medication had worked even without her answering him

"N-no"Haruhi shivered as she felt his finger press into her slightly passing through her soft folds. She had never experimented with any type of masturbation so the very feeling sent her reeling into a different world

"I'll do it now then"Mori withdrew this finger from her and scooted between her legs. Pushing his hand he held her hips down and slowly eased himself towards her till he was pressing against her

'Do I just use into her?'Mori thought as he tried to slowly ease his way in but found that he could only get about an inche in

"Mo-mori"Her fingers curled into the soft white sheets as she began to feel the pain she knew would have come eventually. Mori placed his hand against her cheek and stroked it with his thumb

"Do it quickly, please"Haruhi placed her hand against his and turned her face to nuzzle his warm firm hand. Mori only nodded slightly before almost rough pushing himself quickly inside her in one swift movement

"HMPH!"She bite down into Moris hand as she eyes snapped open as she could feel an intense amount of pain running through her. Mori held himself steady as he could feel her tears touching his hand

'Why did I have to go first'Mori bowed his head slightly and stroked her hair that was now damp with sweat

'I'd hate to know what this feels like without the medication'Haruhi cringed as she sniffed up her tears and released Moris hand from her mouth. She looked up through her blurry eyes to notice he was staring at her with concern in his eyes, fearing he had hurt her too much

"Go, we're on the clock remember"She smiled slightly trying to add a bit of humor to obviously painful situation. Mori understood what she was trying to do and pulled back slightly, being as soft and gently as he could with her.

"I'm sorry for the pain"Mori gripped the sheets around her practically ripping them apart as he tried to remain clam. The pace was killing him.

'Slowly.. slowly.. gentle'He reminded himself countless times as Haruhi slowly curled her fingers around his arms and then made their way up to his neck

"It's okay Mori, the fast we're done the better"Haruhi understood Mori well enough to know when he was seriously holding back. He wrapped his arms around her and propped her legs up around his waist to keep her steady and still.

"Are you sure Haru?"Mori spoke softly as his breath was running in pants and her fingers curled into tiny fists behind his back

"Yeah"Haruhi buried her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes tightly prepared for whatever was to come. He didn't waste time asking again as he held her steady and starting moving at the pace he was practically dying too. Little yelps of surprise escaped her lips as she tightened her legs around him giving him a bit more room to move. It didn't take long for her to become completely lost in the feeling. It was a different world, one of sparks of pleasure and nothing else mattered, no work, no school, no reports, just the moment of this happening and the soft whispers of the person taking her to this new world.

"Haru"Mori was still gentle as ever as he held her completely still and dug his fingers into the bed sheets not waiting to harm her or make any loud noise.

'Wa-warm it's so warm'Haruhi blushed as she could very clearly feel herself being filled with something warm that made her body melt into relaxation. Her hands dropped from his neck as her legs untangled themselves from him. She laid there flat on her back with Mori hovering over her

"Thank you"Mori pushed her damp hair from her eyes and smiled as he reached over to turn the light back on

"Any time Mori, just make sure I don't have any other appointment"Haruhi winked as she tried to catch her breath

"I'll be going"Mori looked over at the clock and saw that it was 8:56. Haruhi nodded slightly as she rested back against her mattress

_**'Just sex, no romantic feelings involved' **_

**demand is 4 :P**


	4. Going Again

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I'd hate to know what this'd feel like without medication"Haruhi tossed back two aspires and crawled over to her desk. She had woken up was lucky she had placed a bottle of aspires near the bed because she couldn't get up

'Who's idea was it to buy white bed sheets?'Haruhi thought as she glanced back at her bed that she had to strip down to nothing because of the blood spots

**-Hosts—**

"So.. Mori.. how was she?"The room had been silent since Mori ha walked in and everyone was dying to know how it went.

"Good"Mori responded with a slight blush on his cheeks. Hikaru and Kaoru scooted closer to him waiting and hoping for more detail

"Did the pills work well?"Kyoya asked as he closed his laptop and looked across the table at Mori. Lately the hosts had been meeting at Tamakis house everyday for coffee and some light talk.

"Pills?"Tamaki looked between the two of them as Mori nodded slightly

"Yes, their a type of ecstasy pill without the side affects since the dosage is low and controlled"Kyoya answered as he turned to the twins who were still waiting for more detail

"Hikaru, Kaoru have a car sent to pick up Haruhi, I believe we should have a discussion with her in person"

**-Haruhi—**

"I'm starting to think that maybe.. no I hate them"Haruhi mumbled as she sat in the limo what she had been forced into not long ago. They had pulled her out without even giving her enough time to get dressed so she wore her wrinkled night down from the previous night

"Miss Fujoka, the young masters are waiting for you in the main office"The man opened the limo door for her as Haruhi signed and stepped out. She didn't need any direction, she had visited each of their houses enough times to know where everything was. It wasn't long before she pushed open the white double doors of the main office where all the hosts sat together around a table

"You couldn't give me a warning so I could change?"Haruhi huffed as she walked over to them and took the only available seat, which was between Kyoya and Tamaki

"We we're hoping they'd drag you out during your shower"Hikaru smirked at her as she gave him an annoyed glare

"I see your walking, how was last night?"Kyoya asked as he seemed to be looking her over

"Must have been good, you don't have those heavy bags anymore"Kaoru commented as Hikaru nodded in agreement

"Was Takashi nice?"Honey asked curiously as Mori just sat there with a slight smile on his lips

"The perfect gentlemen Honey, he was nice and sweet about the whole thing; and it wasn't as terribly painful as I thought it'd be"Haruhi answered both of their questions and then smiled in Moris direction

"No one is better then me Haruhi"Tamaki grabbed Haruhis hand only to have her pull it away from him

"Shall we make your next appointment? I believe everyone needs a turn so Mori is counted out of this one, is that alright with you Mori?"Kyoya looked over to Mori who nodded

"I need a break"Mori answered with a smile on his face that showed just how much less stressed he was feeling

"Another already? Are you trying to break me or something?"Haruhi glared at Kyoya who only gave her a slight grin

"Maybe"Kyoya grinned as her glare disappeared and she was left with nothing but a slightly shocked look

"Please pick Haruhi"Kyoya gestured to the hosts, minus Mori who was now sitting behind Honey waiting for her to pick

"I've changed it up a bit since last time, so the count will be different"Haruhi announced as all the host stood up and lined up in front of her

"What are you guys doing?"Haruhi questioned as they all stood together

"It'll be easier for you to pick if we line up Haru-chan!"Honey annouenced as he held his hand up in a 'pick me' kind of way

"Right.. Okay well then, here we go again"Haruhi turned towards them and closed her eyes. She exteneded her hand and began

_**"Eenie Meenie Minnee Mo catch a host by his clothes, if he hollers let him go, Eeenie Meeie Minee Mo, my drag queen dad said to count to 10! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10"**_

**demand is mm.. 4 :P**


	5. Tamakis Chance

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Oh great…"Haruhi opened her eyes and then wished she hadn't

"Yes! I'm next!"Tamaki ran up to Haruhi and spun her around in the air before placing her back down

"It's a good thing Kyoya sat down of you would have ended up with him my little princes"Tamaki kissed Haruhis hand as she looked over to Kyoya who was now at his laptop

"Huh? Why'd you sit down Kyoya?"Haruhi pulled her hand away from Tamaki as he was dragged off by the twins

"I'll be going last"Kyoya answered as he began to pull up hers and Tamakis schedules

"Why?"Haruhi couldn't help but wonder why he would volunteer to go last

"Actually Haru-chan we kind of agreed on something without telling you"Honey placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a guilty look

"Huh?"Haruhi was lead back over to her chair as they returned to their seat

"We thought you should have the most gentle people go first, make it easier on you"Kaoru explained as he point to Mori

"It was either me or Mitsukuni first"Mori explain as Honey nodded

"But I'm picking at random"Haruhi questioned not fully getting it

"If your finger landed on someone who was going to be too rough, we agreed to set down until you could handle it"Kyoya answered as he looked over to Tamaki who was obviously one of the more gentle ones

"So.. Kyoyas going last because.. he'll probably murder me or something"Haruhi questioned as she looked across the table

"Well Haruhi your mommy isn't the most consider or gentle, so I'll take his place! I am after all the most sweet and kind"Tamaki assured her as he once again made a rose appear and handed it too her

"If you already agreed on this why have me pick?"Haruhi took the rose and dropped it on the table

"There's four of us to be gentle so we figured it'd still be your pick"Kaoru answered as he looked over to Hikaru who only pouted

"I'm guessing Hikaru isn't gentle either?"They all nodded

"Haru-chan is it alright if I go after Tama-chan? And then Kao-chan?"Honey asked innocently as he took her hand in his

"Sure but why Honey?"Haruhi returned his smile

"Because I want to prove I'm better"Everyones eyes went wide in complete shock minus Mori who seemed to be having some sort of heart attack

"Mori are you okay?"

"Takashi clam down"

"I think you gave him a heart attack Honey"

"Mori please clam down!"

"I'm fine"Mori pulled himself off the ground and straightened up trying to look clam again

"So its agreed, Haruhi come here for a moment"Kyoya gestured for Haruhi to come over to him as Honey let go of her hand

"Everyone if you'd excuse us for a few minutes"Kyoya pointed to the door as they all nodded. Everyone walked out of the room except Hikaru.

"Haruhi this is your schedule and Tamakis, pick which time you'd like while me and Hikaru discuss a few things"Kyoya stood up and walked away with Hikaru to the side of the room while Haruhi began to go over the schedule

'Tamakis a lot more busy then I thought, how can he be so energetic'Haruhi looked at Tamakis schedule and compared their times

'5pm tomorrow sounds fine'Haruhi clicked the button and added it to Tamakis schedule

**-Tamaki—**

"I got my appointment!"Tamaki looked down at his phone as a message popped up showing his new appointment at 5pm tomorrow with Haruhi

"You better be nice Tama-chan"Honey warned as he gave Tamaki that pouty face he had when upset

"I'll be as gentle as a rose"Tamaki assured

"Roses have torns"

**-4:30 pm the next day—**

"Should I dry my hair? Nah air dry's fine"Haruhi stepped out of her shower and got dressed in a simple zip down dress since now she knew what to expect

**-5pm—**

"Haru! I'm here!"Tamakis opened the door to her apartment to find her lying there on the couch reading a book

"Hey"Haruhi placed her book back down and walked over to him

"Did you take your pills yet?"Tamaki closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it

"No I'll take one now"Haruhi opened the tiny bottle of pills and poured one out. She turned around to see Tamaki already holding a glass of water for her

"Thanks"Haruhi swallowed the pill and then sat the glass of water back down.

'This is a lot more awkward then I thought'Haruhi looked at Tamaki who stood there smiling at her. He wasn't the least bit like Mori had been

'At least he's going to be gentle for sure'Haruhi leaned back against her counter as she watched Tamaki make his way to her

"Ready to go princess?"Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist and in the most loving way he could he kissed her cheek

"As I'll ever be"Haruhi followed Tamaki into her bed room which she had covered with a red bed sheet since it seemed more fitting for the occasion

"I'll turn away while you strip okay my little Haru"Tamaki kissed her forehead and turned away so he couldn't see anything

"Thanks I guess"Haruh unzipped the back of her dress and placed it on her chair. The lights went out so only the lamps would light the room. Her bra and panties slipped nervously to the floor as she crawled into the blankets

"Are you ready my love?"Tamaki questioned as he turned towards the bed to see her lying under it clenching the bed sheets

"Yeah"Haruhi covered her eyes not wanting to see Tamaki undress. It seemed like a life time but was actually only minutes before he had slipped under the covers with her. His hands curled around her waist as he pulled her toward him.

"Has the medication clamed you down?"Tamaki stroked her soft brown hair as he held her close to him. She nodded slightly feeling every muscle in her body relax completely

"Good, may I have a look at you princess?"Tamaki rolled her over onto her back since she seemed to have lost the ability to move on her own. He hovered over her and covered her neck in light kisses.

"Mhm"Haruhi eyes half lidded as she nodded slightly not really able to speak. Tamaki peaked under the covers with a smile on his face and a slight blush

"Your lovely my princess, perfect in everyway"His words were sweet and caring, just like he always was with her. He could feel her body was little jelly in his hands when he hooked on of her legs behind his waist and held her steady

"Haru, Haru are you still with me"Tamaki voice was a bit shaken and worried as he looked at Haruhi who seemed to be almost completely out of it

"Yeah, just relaxed"Haruhi wrapped his arms around his neck allowing him to hold her better. His blue eyes shined with the love only he knew how to express when he kissed her nose

"I wish I could kiss your lips my sweet"Tamaki whispered as he pushed himself into her slightly but stopped when he saw her flinch

"Still tender Haru? I'll be gentle I promise, you are my love"If those words were true or not he couldn't tell, it had become a habit of him to call her things like that. Haruhi clenched his soft blonde hair as he eased his way into her trying to be gentle but found it more and more difficult the further he pushed

'This is heaven, she's so lovely my little Haruhi, such a cutie'Tamaki thought as he held himself still beside her allowing her to breath. Her hands slowly released his hair as her breathing returned to normal and the pain subsided

"Go Tamaki"Haruhi whispered softly as she placed her hands against his shoulder and relaxed back into the feeling the drugs were giving her. She closed her eyes as it started to come again. The tiny sparks of pleasure that she knew the medication was causing and then sweet nothings Tamaki whispered in her ear

'He is a prince'In every aspect, he was kind and loving with her body, being as gentle as he could and not craving anything more then she was giving him. He expect nothing of her since she was giving him so much

"Haru sweetheart I'll make this fast okay? No more pain"Tamaki whispered into her ear. His voice had gone soft and a bit rougher then normal as he was concentrating on being gentle with the girl below him. Her head nodded slightly as she felt Tamaki push harder. It almost knock the air from her lungs with the sudden force he had.

'Okay not so gentle after all.. hm ouch okay that one hurt'Haruhi clenched her teeth together as she felt Tamaki practically pushing her into he bed. The sweet words from him had stopped as her hands gripped his shoulder roughing trying to get a grip on him

"Haru your wonderful"Tamaki whispered softly as he held her tight in his arms and released into her allowing her to feel that warm feeling she did the pervious day. Her soft went limp in his arms when he laid her back down and pulled out of her.

"Go to sleep my sweet"Tamaki crawled off the bed and dressed as Haruhi rolled over to her side and curled up in the blankets feeling exhausted

"Bye Ta..ma..ki"Haruhis words drifted off as she heard the door close indicating he had gone. She laid there in silence for a while trying to sleep when her fingers touched her lips and suddenly remembered something

_**"Why couldn't he kiss me?"**_

**demand is 3 :P**


	6. Honey the Rebel

**Thank you for the reviws :D**

"She's not coming today?"Kaoru looked towards the door, it was already 30 minutes past the time Haruhi should have been there

"I told you! She's very busy this week!"Tamaki scolded as Kaoru and Hikaru just ignored him

"Does Haru-chan have a test?"Honey ran his fingers over the empty plate in front of him

"No more cake Mitsukuni"Mori reminded as he took the empty plate from his hands

"It was today wasn't it? She must be really stressed out"Hikaru smirked as he and Kaoru looked over to honey

"Honey do you think we could.."Hikaru began as Honey looked up at them. His eyes narrowed as he spat out

"No"

**-Haruhi—**

"I passed, I can't believe I passed… looking like this"Haruhi stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She had aced her test just like she planned but she couldn't have looked worse. Her non-matching frumpy clothes barely distracted from her messy hair.

**-beep—**

"What now"Haruhi withdrew her phone from the side of her pocket to see she had received a message

"Haru-chan I'll be by in 1 hour for our appointment! Love always, Honey"Haruhi mumbled as she quickly turned her shower on and started to watch away any signs of her messy appearance

**-Honey—**

"Mitsukuni why are you here?"Mori walked into his living room and say Honey sitting there fully dressed and ready

"I'm giving Haru-chan another hour to prepare"Honey smiled as Mori walked over and looked down at him

"Don't do it Mitsukuni, we had the rules for a reason"Mori always knew when Honey was up to something, it was just something he'd always been able to tell

"I won't Takashi, don't worry okay?"Honey assured Mori who still stood there staring down at him

"Lie"

**-One Hour Later—**

"Haru-chan I'm here! And I brought you a yummy cake for tonight"Honey stepped into her apartment holding a tiny box of cake that he had special ordered just to give to her tonight.

"Sorry Honey, I just finished my shower"Haruhi walked out of the bathroom in her bathroom and started to dry off her hair

"It's fine! Want to eat some cake first? I've got all night for you"Honey placed her cake on the counter and patted the stool next to him

'All night? I thought it was only an hour? Doesn't matter I've got tomorrow off"Haruhi took her seat next to Honey as he unwrapped the cutest cake she'd ever seen. It was shaped like a bunny and had eyes of chocolate frosting

"This looks delicious Honey!"Haruhi watched in amazement as he cut off both of the bunnies ears and handed one to her along with a fork. Haruhi slowly stabbed into the cake and took a bite

'It's delicious!'Haruhis eyes began to shine as she cake the sweetest cake she'd ever tasted

'I'm glad you like it Haru-chan'

**-Mori—**

'I could always stop him.. but then… Mitsukuni would be bad at me'Mori sat outside Haruhis apartment in his car and waited

'Um…'

**-Haruhi and Honey—**

"Wasn't that yummy Haru-chan?"Honey placed their plates in the sink and helped Haruhi off the stole since her legs were still wobbly

"It was great Honey thank you"Haruhi leaned against him as he helped her into the bedroom. The door closed behind him and he sat Haruhi down

"Haru, don't tell anyone about this okay?"Honey whispered softly as he turned the lights out

"Sure, but Honey I didn't take my pill yet"Haruhi reminded him as he unbuttoned his shirt in the dark

"I know"Honey dropped his shirt to the floor and stood before her. He placed his hand on her chin and tiled her head up to look at him

"Honey?"Haruhi whispered softly as she leaned back on her elbows when he leaned closer

"It's Mitsukuni from now on Haru"And then he did it. Broke one of the major rules. No kissing. Honey placed his hand on the back of her head bringing her closer to deepen the kiss. Her eyes were wide in complete shock as Honey guided her back down onto the bed

"Hon.. Mitsukuni what are you doing?"Haruhi whispered softly as she looked up at him. His eyes half lidded and a slight smile on his face. He had grown so much from the little boy she knew back in high school. But he was sweet as ever.

"Breaking a few rules Haru"Honey placed a kiss on her cheek and then went straight back to her lips.

'Rules? What rul-les where did Honey learn this?'Haruhi closed her eyes and twisted her fingers into his soft blonde hair. Honey slowly pushed her further onto the bed until they laid in the center and he pulled away slightly. He ran his finger over her slightly swollen lips and bent down to lightly kiss her neck.

"I wish I could have gone first Haru, your so cute"Honey brought himself back up to her eye level and gave her the sweetest smile she'd ever seen. He locked his eyes in with her trying to keep her looking at him as his hands undid the tie on her robe. Haruhi opened her mouth to protest only to have Honey place his fingers against her lips

"Haru no talking okay? I promise you it'll be okay"Honey kissed her cheek and moved his hands down the sides of her body trying to get a feel for her.

"Mitsukuni I.. I want the pill I'm too nervous"Haruhi tugged his hair slightly as her fingers shook and Honey nodded slightly

"Okay Haru"Honey reached down into his pocket and with drew a tiny pill bottle. He placed the pill inside his mouth and unexpectedly kissed her. The gasp of surprise gave him the opening too drop the pill into her mouth. He massaged her lips lightly with his as she swallowed the pill dry.

"Thank you"Haruhi whispered softly as he pulled away enough to give her room to breath

"Anything for you"Honey stroked her soft brown hair as he sat up and in the darkness finished undressing. Haruhi closed her eyes and listened to the soft sounds he made.

'That was a belt.. pants.. socks? Mm.. and..now he's naked'Haruhi counted off as she heard the pieces of clothes hit the floor with a slight thump

"Ready Haru"Honey voice was oddly soothing as he curled her body against his and propped her legs up on the pillows to comfort the slight pain she was feeling there. Her eyes were a bit gazed over from the medication but she nodded and felt his lips touch hers, but this time it made her lips tingle and crave more.

"Mitsukuni…"She called him as her hands rested around his shoulders gripping him ever so slightly. Honey smiled and kissed her cheek letting her know everything was fine.

"Yes Haru? Are you feeling relaxed?"Honey held her hips steady on the pillows as he slowly pushed into her enjoying the way she made a tiny gasping sound. Anything thought of doubt that Honey would be a wonderful lover was a thing of the past. He was just rough enough to be felt but gentle enough that his hands felt like a cool gust of wind gripping her body. It was like floating on a cloud the way he held her.

"Mi-mitsu-mitsukuni"Haruhi stumbled as she spoke his name. Her body tightened but her mouth was weak from the medication. She shifted herself as he kept his steady tempo of pushing into her. She rested against his chest listening to his rapid heart beat.

'What's happening? Am I dying? I feel so weird'Haruhi closed her eyes tightly as she wrapped her legs securely around his waist and moved her hands up to curl into his hair that was now slightly damp

"Mm.. Haru, your wonderful, so wonderful"Honey looked down at her with his clouded eyes and brought her lips back to his in a feverish kiss that had her pulling his hair and her body twitching. Honey gripped her tightly holding her completely still as he let out a low groan that it seemed impossible with his voice and filled her with everything he had, giving her that warm feeling she had come to know

"Was that good Haru?"Honey pulled back and gently eased his way out of he as she rolled onto her side

"Mhm"Haruhi mumbled softly as she felt a pillow being placed under her head and a pair of arms wrap around her waist

"Mitsukuni?"Haruhi placed her hands against his as she felt his chest against her back and the blanket cover them

_**"I'm staying tonight"**_

**Honey broke a rule :P demand is 4 :P**


	7. Rules 3,5, and 6

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haru-chan what's wrong?"Honey innocently asked. Their they all sat together on the large table in Tamakis main office yet again. The only difference was under the table, Honey was holding her hand

"I take it the appointment went well?"Kyoya looked up from his laptop

"It was great! Haru-chan was a lot of fun!"Honey had that big smile on his face as Haruhi just looked to the side. She couldn't find it in herself to look at him

'Mitsukuni your in trouble'Mori looked over to Honey and gave him a disappointed look, he could see their hands but blocked the view from anyone else

"Everyone could you leave us alone for a moment? I'd like to talk to Honey and Haruhi alone"Kyoya eyes were hidden by the glare of his glasses as everyone but Honey an Haruhi stood up to leave. The door closed and there they sat alone

"Which rules did you break?"Kyoya removed his glasses and rubbed his head like he was getting the headache of the century

"Rules 3 and 5"Honey released Haruhis hand and placed his on top of the table

"And recently rule 6"Honey added as he smiled at Haruhi who still couldn't face him

"Honey we had agreed to follow the rules for a reason, it's not fair to everyone else"Kyoya argued trying to sound sensible to his normally very smart senpai.

"Then remove those 3 rules, they won't do us any harm Kyo-chan"Honey stood up and made his way over to Kyoya. He stood at his side and gave him a sad look

"I don't have a choice now anyway, Haruhi come here"Kyoya guestured for Haruhi to come stand beside him as Honey had

"What rules are you guys talking about?"Haruhi was curious as ever as she walked over to them. She stood at Kyoyas side when he suddenly closed his laptop

"Rule 3: No spending the night"Kyoya stood up and looked at Honey who didn't seem the least bit guilty

"Rule 5: No physical affection besides the normal outside of your apartment Haru-chan"Honey added as he grinned a bit. Kyoya stood there clearly fighting off a head ache as he turned to Haruhi and saw the blush on her cheeks from the way she was looking at Honey.

"This was number 6"Kyoya grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She slammed against his chest and without even the slightly hint of what was happening he leaned down and kissed her. His lips were practically burning hers from the anger he felt from having these rules broken. Haruhi couldn't move the shock was too much, never had she imagined this even possible happening, and the worst part was

'I really… don't mind their kisses'Haruhi stood there with her lips on fire as Kyoya pulled away from her. He looked down at her and fixed his glasses before sitting back down

"Kyo-chan! Why'd you do that!"Honey yelled as he pointed to Haruhi who seemed in a complete daze

"Because your starting to break rule 1, I'm keeping you safe now let the others in please"Kyoya didn't bother explained further and Honey just nodded.

'Kyo-chans right, I'm in danger of breaking the first rule.. but now so it he'Honey walked over to the doors and pushed them open to reveal everyone leaning up against the door. They fell onto the floor minus Mori who followed Honey back to his seat

"Honey has broken rules 3, 5, and 6; they are no longer rules you may do those things"Kyoya leaned his against his hand as Haruhi made her way back to her seat

"Huh? Honey really?"Tamaki asked surprised as he looked over to Honey who smiled

"It was fun"Honey innocently smiled not letting on about anything being wrong with it

"Then why not break rule 2? It'd be more then her benefit then ours"Kaoru took his seat next to Hikaru who was scrolling through his phone

"Yeah, I seemed like the second rule isn't really protecting us"Hikarua added as he looked down at the list of rules on his phone

"No, the others remain intact"Kyoya opened his laptop back up and began typing

"What are the other rules?"Everyone looked over to Haruhi with a questioning look on their faces, no one wanted to tell her

"There are 10 rules, meant to protect us"Tamaki answered as he looked over to Kyoya who didn't seem to care what he was talking about

"Protect you from what?"Haruhi questioned as she leaned backing her chair, she felt Honey give her knee a slight squeeze, it was a turn of affection. Tamaki looked around the room to see everyone waiting for him to try any explain to her

_**"From falling for you"**_

**Demand is 4 :P**


	8. Kaorus Attempt at 2

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

'Love? I just can't see that happening'Haruhi stood in front of her bathroom mirror combing her hair. It was a little past 7 and she was expecting Kaoru to show up at any minute

'I mean sure they're all likeable enough; but love?'Haruhi stepped out of her bathroom dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She knew Kaoru wouldn't really mind, he knew she didn't like getting dressed up unless necessary

"Hey Haru sorry I'm late"Kaoru opened her door and closed it with a click. In his hands he held a small box.

"It's fine I just finished getting dressed anyway"Haruhi walked over to him as he handed the small box to her

"I thought you'd like it, it was in the window of a shop I passed coming here"That would explain why he was late. Haruhi opened the cover to reveal a tiny piece of sushi that was made of plastic

"It's a usb, I thought it'd be good for your school work"Kaoru explained as he pulled the sushi apart to show the usb and then clicked it back together

'Leave it to Kaoru to bring me a useful gift'Haruhi thought as she closed the box and placed it on the counter.

"Thanks it's really nice, but your already paying for my apartment and school I don't need extras"Haruhi grabbed his hand and started to lead him back towards her bedroom still she felt him stand firm

"Haru have you not been using our play room?"Kaoru tugged Haruhi back to slam against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist as he rested his chin against her shoulder

"Can we not today Kaoru? Next time? I'm still not really.. used to all of this"Haruhi lowered her head and then picked up the bottle of pills from her pocket and shook them in front of Kaorus face

"Still using these?"Kaoru took the bottle from her hands and backed away. He untwisted the bottle and took a pill out

**Crack**

"Your only need half"Kaoru dropped half of the pill in her hand and the other back in the bottle. He moved towards the sink and gave her a small glass of water that she took quickly to swallow the pill.

"If I start screaming in pain give me the other half"Haruhi placed the glass inside her sink and walked towards her bedroom with Kaoru following close behind

"Trust me it won't be in pain"Kaoru whispered seductively into her ear as he closed the door behind them. She had changed her bed sheets to a light blue since her other darker sheets were still in the wash from yesterday

"Sorry if the sheets are a bit cold I just changed them"Haruhi turned away from him and began to undress without even being told too

"You getting used to this officially quick"Kaoru smirked as he watched Haruhi undressing down to her underwear without anything more then a blush. She sat on the bed and waited

"I'm a fast learner I guess, besides it's not as awkward with you; you're my best friend I've seen you naked before"That was true, on some very rare occasions she caught either him or Hikaru naked because in there house, they didn't really close the bathroom door and they had no idea what privacy was so barging in on her was normal.

"True, but keep the rest on"Kaoru pointed to her bra and panties since she was still sitting in them. Haruhi just scooted into the corner of the bed and waited for him to turn off the lights

"Kaoru the lights"Haruhi pointed to the light switch behind him

"Let's keep them on"Kaoru didn't bother even turning around to act like he was considering the idea. Haruhi stood up and grabbed her clothes

"No way! Lights off!"Haruhi argued back, the one good thing about Kaoru was that he listened. Kaoru rolled his eyes and shut off the lights

"Happy now Haru? I don't think you were this difficult with the others"Kaoru grabbed her hand and lead her back down onto the bed where she slowly rested against the cold sheets

"The others weren't you, your easy to argue with"Haruhi watched as Kaoru unbuttoned his shirt and pants in the dark. The sound of his clothes hitting the ground echoed a bit until he was hovering over her

"You see me as your best friend?"Kaoru questioned as he looked down at her. Even in the dark he could make out her brown eyes shinning back at him

"Yeah, that's kind of all your are"No offence intended of course but it was kind of like she had just stabbed him with a giant arrow that said loser.

'Could you be anymore blunt? Not that I care'Kaoru thought as he stared down at her. It was perhaps the first time he really looked at her. The soft brown hair that framed her face, the big brown eyes and those soft pink lips that at this very moment moved to speak something he didn't hear.

"I'll be a lover now then"Kaoru couldn't help but smile slightly as he bent down and kissed her. It wasn't like he had expected, it was warm and sweet, like the feeling of eating a sweet treat that was so warm it made your body rush with it. Haruhi closed her eyes slowly as she felt the medication taking affect and melted into the kiss that felt wonderful with the medication tingling through her

'A lover? Is that what they've all become? Lovers? No.. it feels more like their clients'Haruhi almost laughed slightly as she felt Kaoru pull away and a smile touch her lips.

'Their paying me for this after all, right? So it's business.. just business between friends'Haruhi closed her eyes and rested back against the bed as she felt Kaorus warm hands touch her neck and travel to her shoulders

"Why are you smiling like that?"Kaoru lightly kissed her lips again as she kept her smile on her face

"I don't know, I just feel happy right now I guess"Haruhi shrugged at her own person joke

'The host have become the clients'Haruhi thought she felt all laugher leave her the moment Kaoru had leaned his head down and was leaving a trail of soft kisses above her bra. His hands slipped behind her back and with a tiny click it came undone.

"Kaoru what are you doing?"Haruhi lifted her hands up and pushed against his chets expecting him to fall off but he didn't. For the first time he was showing his strength, he was stronger then her. Kaoru grabbed her hands and placed them back down against the bed

"I'm breaking rule number 2"Kaoru whispered softly as he continued his trail of kisses making Haruhi shake with nervousness. A smirk curled onto his lips when his hands cupped her chest giving her a slight squeeze. Haruhi squirmed beneath his touch as his mouth greedily took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Ka-kaoru! Stop it! Hurry up I want to get this over with"Haruhi twisted her fingers into his hair trying to pull him off her. Her voice was filled with a shaken confusion mixed with the pleasure that now she wasn't sure if it was coming from the medication of him.

"_Rule 2: No foreplay_, I'm trying to break it Haru so just relax"Kaoru pulled away from her and bite down slightly on her nipple earning him a low groaning sound from her lips.

"Fore play? Oh hell no Kaoru! I never agreed to thaAAT!"Haruhi nearly jumped off the bed when she felt his hand pressing against her through her panties. She raised her hand and

**SLAP**

"Oh geeze Haru! Really?"Kaoru held his cheek that was slightly red from her sudden slap. Her face was red and she was shaking with a slightly fearful look in her eyes.

'Crap I went too far…'Kaoru signed as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the pill bottle. He took the other half of the pill out and offered it to her

"Here, just swallow it"Haruhi took the pill from him and swallowed it without thinking twice

"I'm sorry for hitting you"Haruhi felt Kaoru gently lowering her back down onto the bed and now could see the red mark she left on his cheek.

"It's fine, you're right you need a whole pill"Kaoru chuckled slightly as he kissed her cheek lightly. Slowly he began to stroke her soft brown hair till he felt her body relax back into the soft sheets

'She's so nervous without it'Kaoru kissed her forehead when her eyes closed as her breathing relaxed a bit. He felt the tension leave her body and knew she was fine now to continue. He didn't want to prolong this any further since any hope of breaking rule 2 had flown out the window when she slapped him. He pulled her panties off and dropped them to the floor while her eyes still remained closed and relaxed

"I do.. it's just.. nerve racking"Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt Kaoru kiss her neck again as then sink into her. The medication did it's magic work and she barely felt a thing besides the pleasure mixed with the drowsiness that covered her body now. Her mind was off in another world

"I know, I..I understand"Kaoru voice came out in a stutter as he felt himself sink deeper into her. It was like he was being wrapped in heaven and he could help but love every moment of it. The best thing about being the 4th one to go, is that he didn't have to be as gentle.

'Haruhi.. your wonderful.. so amazing.. I never want to let you g.. no stop it!'Kaoru panicked slightly at his own thoughts. He gripped her hips tighter and pushed himself deeper trying to lose himself in the feeling as Haruhi tugged his hair back in the suddenly rush. He wasn't being gentle, not by a long shot. Haruhi could hear the bed creak slightly as Kaoru got a bit more forceful with her. She knew it wouldn't cause any bruising but it was still rougher then the others had been. But coming from Kaoru it wasn't so bad he had the control to keep his weight off her.

"Ka-kaoru"Haruhi clenched her teeth together as she felt her body twitch slightly and pulled his hair harder. Kaoru held her hips steady as he felt her trying to buck up against him, he let out a large huff and a lower groan with he released himself into her giving her that warm feeling yet again

"Haru, was that your first orgasm?"Kaoru kissed her neck as his breathing slowly returned to normal and he lowered her back onto the bed. Haruhi looked up at him a bit confused

"What? I don't know"Haruhi whispered softly as she felt Kaoru withdraw from her and roll onto the side.

"When your body twitched like that, was it the first time?"Kaoru helped rolled her onto her side and threw the blanket over them. Haruhi snuggled up against him feeling the warm of his body contrasting with the cold sheets

"No I think the first one was with Honey"Haruhi was still a bit lost on the topic but when she felt Kaoru chuckle she knew she had answered right

"Well guess I don't get the pride of being the first"Kaoru kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arms around her under the sheets

"Are you staying? Don't you have work?"Haruhi questioned knowing that he normally worked on the days Hikaru did and that Hikaru did in fact have work tomorrow

_**"I can spare a day"**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	9. Rule 2 revoked and Rule 4 on the board

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"We only have 7 rules left, why must you try and break another?"Kyoya glared at Kaoru who sat there rubbing his now pinkish cheek. The others all sat around listening.

"The foreplay rule isn't really for us anyway, and besides me and Hikaru build a play room!"Kaoru argued remembering the room him and Hikaru had decked out with toys

"Kyo-chan let's vote if we keep the rule"Honey suggested as everyone nodded in agreement

"Fine, Whoever wants rule 2 revoked speak now"Kyoya rubbed his forehead feeling more stressed then ever before

"We do!"Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect unsion

"I do too!"Tamaki

"Me to please!"

"Hm"

"Haruhi I take if you won't want the rule removed?"Kyoya looked around and saw that only himself and Haruhi hadn't spoken up

"I slapped Kaoru so obviously being touched like that isn't that appealing to me"Haruhi looked over to Kaoru who gave her a sad puppy like look

"Majority rules the second rule is removed"Kyoya opened his note book and crossed out yet another broken rule

"Haruhi do you think your have time for me tonight?"Hikaru looked over to Haruhi who was now reading over some papers she brought with her

"I don't know, Kyoya is my schedule open?"Haruhi questioned not really paying attention to them anymore

"At 9 tonight both of you are free"Kyoya looked down at his laptop and scheduled in Hikarus time

"Maybe I'll end up breaking rule number 4"Hikaru whispered to Kaoru who chuckled at the thought

"I heard that, what's rule 4?"Haruhi looked up from her test papers

"Rule 4: No server pain or permanent damage"Mori explained since he was sitting the closet to her and she turned to glare at Hikaru

"I am the rough one"Hikaru winked at Haruhi who kept glaring at him

"Hikaru we discussed what you may and may not do"Kyoya glanced over to Hikaru who stuck his tongue out at him

"It's not going to kill her"Hikaru shrugged not really giving whatever he was planning much long term thought

"Don't you dare hurt her! She's our princess!"Tamaki ran over to Haruhi and picked her up giving her one of his terrible bone crushing hugs in protections

"I'm no ones princess"Haruhi pushed Tamaki away and sat back down

"Your right, after all Haruhi.."Hikaru made his way over to Haruhi and placed his hand on her shoulder. Leaning forward he whispered softly into her ear

_**"Your be my slave"**_

**demand is 4:P Hikarus up next**


	10. Hikaru Up to Bat

EVERYONE THEY MADE AN **OURAN LIVE ACTION!** I JUST SAW THE FIRST EPISODE IT'S SO… AMAZING!

"… No"Haruhi stared at the outside she had laid out on her bed. Hikaru had sent it over earlier and all she could say was…

"That's the trashiest frilliest thing I've ever seen"Haruhi picked up the bits of fabric that Hikaru had dared to call underwear and shoved it back into the package he had sent it over in

'Hikaru is the rough one, but he's slow kind of nice sometimes so how badly will this hurt? And what kind of hurt? It I start bleeding I'm going to kill him"Haruhi pulled on her favorite pair of Hitachiin brand underwear and then slipped on a light dress.

"Haru! I'm here! Did you miss me?"Hikaru opened the door and stepped inside. The look of disappointment in his eyes were obvious when he saw her.

"Your not wearing the underwear I asked you too"Hikaru gave her a disappointed look when Haruhi walked towards him. She just shrugged

"It was just strings and frills, I'd hardly call it underwear"Haruhi stood in front of him waiting for him to drop the bag on the floor. Hikaru followed her eyes to his bag and he reached inside

"Here put this on"Hikaru handed Haruhi what looked like a dog collar and she just stared at it blankly

"No way in hell"Haruhi looked at him clearly not even considering it

"Who's your master Ha-ru-hi?"He pulled her into his arms and whispered seductively into her ear as Haruhi just stared at the wall

"You are"Haruhi voice was bored as Hikaru fastened the collar onto her neck (Thank you KatioNiiChan)

"Good, now come on let's go and call me Master Hikaru okay?"Hikaru held Haruhi tightly and started to drag her towards the door marked playroom that she had yet to even go into

"Don't you have a house full of servants ready to call you that?"Haruhi reached for the pill bottle on the desk as Hikaru dragged her away

"But it sounds nicer on your lips, and Kaoru told me all about the pills, take 2 would you?"Hikaru stopped as Haruhi swallowed two pills and then straightened up

"Welcome to the play room"Hikaru pushed open the door and turned on the lights

"…OH HELL NO HIKARU!"Haruhi stared at the room in complete shock and attempted to turn to run away but Hikaru pushed her inside and closed the door

"What? I thought we did a great job"Hikaru turned the lock on the door behind him and when smirked at the amazing work he did

"There's not even a bed! That's a metal table!"Haruhi pointed to the center of the room where there stood a giant metal table. The wall were painted a deep crimson red and the floor covered in a dark almost black tile that reflected the light onto the countless things hanging from the walls

"It's a play room not a bed room, now up on the table Haru"Hikaru pointed to the table and began to walk along the walls looking for something

'What the hell are all these things? Okay that's hand cuffs I know.. is that a whip? Okay Hikarus seriously twisted.. and what's with all those.. oh crap'Haruhi looked nervously around the room and then became very glad she had taken 2 pills because this looked to be a painful night

"No peeking Haruhi, now just relax if you feel any pain that you can't handle.. just ring the tiny bell in your hands"Hikaru placed a tiny bell into her hands and then covered her eyes with a professionally made blind fold that blocked out all light

"Hikaru can we please do something else? I'm really not comfortable with this"Haruhi argued as she could hear Hikaru standing in front of her

"It's master and stop talking when I don't address you"Hikaru roughly pushed her back and she fell onto the metal table with a tump

'What? Is he being serious!'Haruhi laid on her back against the cold metal table and felt helpless when her hands were suddenly gripped tightly

"Hikaru that hurts!"Haruhi yelled as she felt him tightly wrap her hands in what felt like two cold steal cuffs.

"I'll whip you if you don't call me master next time"Hikaru tightened it to the point the cold metal was pressed into her skin turning it a light pink.

'He's being serious, great Hikaru turns out to be some crazy guy with control issues'Haruhi thought as she tired to raise her hands but found he had actually chained them down to the table keeping her down against it.

"What is my 'master' doing?"Haruhi was sarcastic as she could be when she called him that but Hikaru answered

"Getting ready to teach my sweet Haru a lesson about being so dam sassy with me"Hikaru chuckled as he walked towards the wall on the right and picked up a small pair of scissors

**Snip..snip..snip..**

"Is that my dress? Seriously Hikaru! I like this dress!"Haruhi heard the sound of the scissors snipping away and the tug on her fabric followed by the cool air once he had cut it in half.

"Sorry about this Haru but I warned you about that"Hikaru walked over to the wall and placed the scissiors back on the hook before walked to his left and removing a whip covered in a soft silky fabric so it wouldn't cause any cuts, the end of it was tipped with features that formed a smooth point.

**Crack**

"AH!"Haruhi flinched as she felt the whip sting her flesh. Even with the fabric being so soft it hurt leaving a slightly red mark behind on her stomach.

"I'm not joking Haru call me master, if I can beat Kaoru with a whip I can do the same to you"Hikaru placed it whip on the side of the metal table and started to undo his shirt while he watched Haruhi relax

'When is the medication going to start work? This is becoming worse every moment!'Haruhi laid there frozen slightly fearing what would happen next. She'd never seen this side of Hikaru, there were hints it was there, but experiencing it was a completely different feeling then hearing Kaoru joke about it

'Did that really hurt her?'Hikaru dropped his pants to the floor leaving him in only his boxers and made his way to the table. His hand gently stroked Haruhis short brown hair.

**"Let's start the fun"**

**Demand is 4:P**


	11. Breaking Number 4

**Thank you for the reviews :D **  
><strong>WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS KINKY<strong>

"Fun?"Haruhi questioned as she felt Hikarus fingers run over the long red mark on her stomach

"Your be begging me for more"Hikaru chuckled as he slipped off the metal table and walked back towards the wall

"Haru how loud can you scream?"Hikaru questioned as his eyes fell towards the wall

"Loud enough for someone to know I'm being hurt"Haruhi answered smartly knowing that the other people on her floor would hear her for sure if she screamed loud enough

"It's a good thing the walls in this house are sound proof then"Hikaru was one step ahead of her as he picked a bottle of lotion off one of the shelves

'Great just great'Haruhi clenched her teeth together as she heard Hikaru approach her again. His fingers touched her lips

"Open your mouth Haru"Hikaru reached into a drawer attached to the metal table

"No way"Haruhi spat back

"I'll whip you again"His voice was lower almost angry sounding. Haruhi bit her lip and opened her mouth slowly for whatever he was going to do

"I'll take it off when you agree to call me master okay? Just nod when your ready"Hikaru wrapped the gag around her mouth keeping her voice nothing more then a muffled cry. Hikaru walked around the table looking at her body in extreme detail

"Haru this bra and panties are from last years spring line, why don't you buy the new ones?"Hikaru questioned as he traced the fabric of her bra that was clearly of Hitachiin brand by the fabric and impressive stitching

"MmMMMHHMMM!"Haruhi yelled as she kicked her legs off the table trying to hit him

'Because not everyone's rich now let me go! I wanna talk you ass!'Haruhi was pissed that he'd go so far as to gag her.

"I'll bring over the new line, these aren't even worth wearing"Hikaru placed the bottle of lotion on the end of the table and walked back towards the wall to retrieve the scissors. He unhooked it from the wall and made his way back over to her

'What is he doing? Why did I even agree to this! He's crazy!'Haruhi felt the cool metal slide across her skin making it form goose bumps. The cook metal slipped under the straps of her bra and she heard the

**Snip.. Snip.. Snip..**

Repeat it'self then the cold air cover her upper body when Hikaru tugged the remaining fabric from her body

"Your small"Hikaru didn't mean to offend her not that Haruhi really cared anyway. He reached over to the end of the table and up screwed the lid on the bottle.

"If the drugs working nod yes"Hikaru commanded as he held the unscrewed bottle in his hands

'Is it?'Haruhi questioned as she tried to move her arms but found her body had actually gone limp without her knowing it. She nodded her head yes

"Great, this will make you feel really good Haru, it'll make your skin tingle"Hikaru sounded like he was speaking from experience as he tilted the body and let the water looking liquid spill out over her stomach and chest. He placed the bottle down and started to rub the lotion into her skin, he worked his hands from her stomach up to her chest.

"I think this is considered foreplay right Haru? Do you still not like it"Hikaru gave her chest and rough squeeze that made her scream and her legs kick up like she was trying to struggle free again

'Bastard! Hikaru I'm going to kill you when you let me go!'Haruhi mind was screamed as she felt him let go and the cool almost burning lotion sunk into her skin causing it to tingle and her body to twitch slightly as it got warmer

"Haru I'm going to take the gag off okay? Right after I take these off"Hikaru whispered into her ear as he placed his hand over her panties. The two tiny bows at the side came undone and Hikaru pushed them off the table. His hands rested against her thighs that felt like pudding.

'I was right about her taking 2 pills at least'Hikaru was surprised at how easily he was able to push her legs apart. She tried to move her legs every now and then but she was weak from the medation and couldn't life them up once Hikaru had latched each ankle to a different end of the table

'I'm so weak.. this would be so much better if the pills put me to sleep'Haruhi rested back against the metal table not being able to fight back even a bit

"Now Haru, what do you call me?"Hikaru undid the gag on her mouth and placed it to the side. He brushed the hair that had fallen onto her blind fold away

"Hikaru my crazy best friend who had a thing for S and M"She may have been tried but her brain and mouth were still hot with fire. Haruhi waited for him to respond but nothing happen.

"Geeze Haru could you be anymore strong willed?"Hikaru walked over to the wall and withdrew something from a cabinet marked "Punishment". He walked back towards Haruhi and stood at the end of the table.

"I'm not ones slave Hikaru"Haruhi answered as Hikaru leaned forward on his elbows

"Haru, what do you call me?"Hikaru questioned as he took the object in his hand and then used his free hand to press down on her hips

"Hi-ka-ru"She made sue he heard her very clearly and he did. Hikaru signed and pressed the object in his hand against her. The medication had made her wet, almost dripping when he harshly began to push the over sized object against her

"AH! HIKARU THAT HURTS!"Haruhi yelled as she felt him roughly pressing the object into her

"Call me master and I'll stop, I can push this thing all the way in"Hikaru pressed his hand at the base of the object and waited. He was determined to break her.

"What the hell is that thing! Hikaru hurry up it hurts! I'm not joking!"Haruhi yelled as she tried to relax but whatever he was pressing into her was causing her to feel the pain she hoped she wouldn't ever have to feel again

"It's called a dildo Haru, if you've never seen one it's like a plastic penis"Hikaru pressed against the base of it forcing it deeper into her as she let out a scream

"STOP IT!"But her cried fell on unforgiving ears as Hikaru just kept pushing it deeper watching as Haruhi let out loud screams

"MASTER HIKARU STOP!"Haruhi couldn't take it anymore, it hurt worse then her first time and Hikaru wasn't going to stop till she gave in, he was too stubborn too

"Was that so hard Haru?"Hikaru quickly withdrew the object from her and crawled onto the table to exam her face

"I'm sorry Haru, no more toys today okay?"Hikaru undid the blind fold behind her eyes as kissed her forehead

"You're the rough one for sure"Haruhi blinked as she looked up at Hikaru who was giving her a concerned look. He was worried he'd really hurt her

"I'll be fine.. master Hikaru"Haruhi mumbled the last part figuring that she should try avoid whatever else he had in mind for punishment options after that

"Your really cute like this Haru, handcuffed and tired"Hikaru lowered his head and hovered above her lips. She could feel his warm breath warm her lips before they were pressed against hers. Despite Hikaru being the rough one his kiss was gently and sweet, it was compassionate and soothed her nerves after the ordeal he had put her through. Hikaru kept his lips on hers not waiting her to worry as he slipped out of his boxers placed his hands under her butt and lifted her up slightly.

'What's he doing?'Haruhi melted into his kisses from the effect of pleasure the medication produced for her. Hikaru placed his knees under her butt and kept her propped up and he pressed against her back side. Her eyes snapped open when she realized what he was doing but couldn't move to stop him

"MMMHHHHMMM!"Haruhi screamed in pure pain as Hikaru kept her mouth covered with his muffling out her cries as he pushed into her butt causing blood to trickle down onto the metal table.

'Maybe I should have lubed first'Hikaru stroked her hair gently as he began to push into her. She was in clear pain from it and practically crying with each movement he made.

'Hikaru you ass! Your such a sick jerk! Oh crap it hurts!'Haruhi let her tears slide down her cheeks as Hikaru kept their kiss going and pushed into her a bit harder each time. She didn't even notice anything but the pain till he withdrew himself from her and she felt the throbbing pain rush through her

"I'm sorry Haru"Hikaru undid her cuffs and lifted her off the table. His foot kicked the door open but Haruhi had her eyes closed and was just dangling in his arms.

"You're an ass Hikaru"Haruhi mumbled as she felt him lie her down into the bed and cover her

"I know, I'm going to get you some pain medication and then we'll put you in the tub"Hikaru whispered as he closed her bedroom door leaving her alone. Haruhi rolled over onto her stomach to relieve the pain in her butt, her eyes opened and she looked over at the clock and then suddenly she thought

_**'If Hikaru is supposed to be gentler then Kyoya.. how am I going to survive' **_

**demand is 5 for this one :P**


	12. Down to 5

**100 reviews :D extra long chappy for you :D**

"Haru-chan are you alright?"Honey nearly dropped his fork when Haruhi walked through the door. She was clearly in pain. Her posture was slouched and she walked a bit funny but when she finally sat down her body wiggled around in discomfort

"I take is Hikaru broke rule 4"Kyoya glanced over to Hikaru who sat there staring down at a design he had been working on

"Uh…."Hikaru didn't really know what to say, but all eyes were on him

"Hika-chan what'd you do?"Honey asked curiously

"Haruhi my sweet princess what's wrong? Do you need a hug? A kiss? Maybe you need a romantic get away with daddy?"Tamaki rushed over to Haruhi and watched as she uncomfortable settled in her seat

"I thought you were done being her father"Kaoru looked over to Tamaki who stood there pressing his fingers together

"Well you see… I miss being her daddy!"Tamaki whined as he wrapped his arms around Haruhi only to be pushed away

"Hikaru what exactly did you do? Haruhi looks very uncomfortable"Kyoya watched carefully as Hikaru looked around trying to find a distraction from the topic

"He chained me to a table, whipped be, broke me, made me call him master, then on top of all that he screwed my butt!"Haruhi slammed her fist down on the table clearly still very upset with him for doing the last part

"HIKARU!"Kaoru slapped the back of his brothers head

"THAT'S DIRTY HIKA-CHAN!"

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"…hm"

"I believe that you know the punishment for rule 4 correct? We did discuss it"Kyoya glared at Hikaru through his glasses, he wasn't pleased when his warnings were ignred

"Yeah yeah I know"Hikaru placed his head down on the table and signed

"What's the punishment?"Haruhi flinched at the word punishment after all she had enough of that word yesterday

"Hikaru will not be able to use your 'service' again until each one of us has gone again"Kyoya answered in a matter of fact tone. Then suddenly everyone was silent

"Kyoya, don't you still need to go?"Tamaki asked the question on everyone's mind

"Yes and I will once Haruhi feels up to it"Kyoya didn't bother looking up from the screen he just continued to type

"Mitsukuni stop that"Mori scolded as Honey poked Hikarus head

"But I think he's dead"Honey started to shake him slightly

"Kyoya I'm ready to go whenever you are, I'm sure whatever you do really can't be as bad as that; how could it get any worse"Haruhi rubbed her stomach remembering the sting of that whip as Hikaru lifted his head up

"Oh Hika-chan your okay!"Honey sat back against his chair as Hikaru looked at him annoyed

"Haruhi your mother is very unkind!"Tamaki commented point at finger at Kyoya who sat there uncaringly

"Yeah even I gave you a little compassion at the end"Hikaru reminded her since he did in fact give her a little tenderness before hurting her

"Haruhi do you need a pillow?"Mori stood up and withdrew a pillow from one of the couch's near by

"Oh, thanks Mori"Haruhi smiled as Mori slipped the pillow under her butt

"How many rules do we have left?"Tamaki held up his 10 fingers and started to count down

"We broke rules 2 to 6"Kaoru pointed out as Tamaki lowered his finger

"We've only got 5 left"Tamaki stared at his hands in disbelief

"Only you and Takashi never broke one! Oh and Kyo-chan too!"Honey patted Moris head slightly proud of him

"Haruhi, do you really not care when?"Kyoya closed his lap top and placed it to the side of the table near Tamaki

"Sure"Haruhi just shrugged

"Then come here"Kyoya motioned for her to come and stand by him.

"Hikaru did you really do that?"Kaoru questioned looking at his brother slightly hurt

"She didn't scream like you do"Hikaru whispered softly

"Eh? Hika-chan, Kao-chan.. you two weren't bluffing?"Honey asked a bit shocked as Mori took the cake away from him

"Twincest is real"Mori patted Honeys head

"You two devils belong together! Away from my daughter!"

**-Haruhi—**

'Idiots..'Haruhi thought as she walked towards Kyoya as everyone else started to obsess over Hikaru and Kaoru maybe not having been acting all this time

"What is it Kyoya?"Haruhi questioned as she looked down at him. Kyoa pushed his chair out and stood up. His eyes shifted to the others then back to her

"What is what Haru?"Kyoya removed his glasses and carefully placed them on his laptop as the others continued to yell at each other in confusion

"Haru? Why are you calling me THAT!"It was all a blurr for a moment as she was slammed down onto the table and all went silent. Kyoya stood above her holding her down against the table. It had happened so quickly that no one saw it coming

"You said you didn't care when, I want it right now"Kyoya stared down at her with a smirk on his face and his eyes fixed on her nervous smile.

"Kyoya seriously! We're right here!"

"Kyo-chan that's breaking rule 8!

"Not in my house! Mommy get off her!"

"….."

"Geeze you couldn't wait?"

"Uh… maybe tonight would be better?"Haruhi nervously stared up into his eyes. They looked so dark without his glasses like a neverending tunnel with no light at the end. Her fingers nervously clenched the sleeves on his suit

"I prefer now, right here"His voice was lower almost dangerously seductive when he spoke. He hovered over her like an animal about to kill it's prey. Slowly lowered his head to her ear

"7 sharp, open the door for me" and with that he pulled away and helped her off the table

'What the hell was that?'Haruhi thought as she leaned back against the table. She felt herself suddenly being surrounded by the other hosts minus Tamaki who had run off to scold Kyoya for his actions

"Haru-chan are you okay?"Honey grabbed her hand stroked it trying to sooth her rapid nerves

"Yeah did he scare you or something?"Kaoru wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"We can always protect you! Kind of I guess"Hikaru wrapped his arm around her other shoulder but not really knowing how he'd protect her from what she was hired to do

"It'll be okay"Mori patted her head slightly ruffling her hair

"I.. I think I'm scared"

**-6:50pm—**

"It'll be okay"Haruhi stood in her apartment staring at her front door waiting. Her eyes shifted back to the clock before locking back on the door

'No it won't, he's going to beat me or something!'Haruhi tired to think of what could have possibly been worse then Hikaru who actually used real painful force with her

**-knock-**

'Crap'Haruhi clenched her teeth together and opened the door. She stood there unsure of what to do next because there stood Kyoya smirking at her. It was weird to see him standing there let alone knowing what he was there for

'Okay this is going to be awkward'Haruhi thought as she stepped back only to find that Kyoya had wrapped one of his arms around her waist and slammed the door shut. Her back pushed against the door with a thump and she stared at him in shocked.

"Where's my hello Haru?"Kyoya lifted her up and hooked her legs around his waist so he could keep her pinned against the door better. His arms rested against the door as he leaned forward and look at her nervous eyes

"He-hello!"Her voice cracked a bit as she spoke. She wasn't just nervous she was almost fearful of him

"And how are you?"His voice was cool and clam but yet still shoke her slightly. Her eyes followed him as his leaned forward so close she could feel his cool breath on her lips

"Go-good, you?"She could feel her body shiver slightly as his hands lowered and rested against her shoulders

"Stressed"His lips were soft and sweet but not like how honeys were sweet with sugar, his were sweet with something a bit more intoxicating. Haruhi clenched her hands into fist and closed her eyes at a lose for what to do as she melted slowly against the door from his kisses that felt like fire being breathed into her

"Kyo-kyoya, pill"Haruhi voice was shaken when he pulled away from her only for a moment before moving to her neck leaving feverish kisses against her skin that made it tingle slightly.

"Not today"His teeth grazed against her neck leaving behind tiny little teeth marks

"Ah.. "the tiniest moan escaped her lips as her hands gripped his shirt tugging it trying to get his attention

"What was that Haru?"The smirk was clear in his voice as he spoke. Haruhi cursed herself silently as she felt him start to lower her onto her feet

"Nothing, pill"Haruhi held open her hand once her feet touched the floor and waited

"You don't need it, I just proved my point" His fingers traced a line down her neck making her skin tingle slightly

"Aren't you supposed to be the roughest one?"Haruhi questioned as she felt his fingers touch her chin and her head tilted up to meet his gaze

"I am"His arm wrapped around her waist as he slowly turned her and began to back her up

"Then why are you acting like this? It's not rough at all"Haruhi was a bit curious, did they make a mistake about Kyoya being rough

"Say that again when you can't get out of bed"Kyoya pushed her back down onto what she knew was one of her couches placed in the living room. She propped herself up on her elbows as Kyoya leaned over her. His head tliled to kiss her cheek as his knees separated her legs he farther he leaned forward

"That won't happen"Haruhi tried her best to keep her voice steady when her elbows buckled under her and she fell flat against her cushion his Kyoya lips in her neck

"Your right"Kyoya pulled himself up and pressed his knee against her. She wiggled slightly as he pressed his knee against her roughly grinding against her through her thin panties that.

'What's happening? Is this still Kyoya?'Haruhi questioned as her eyes shut and she wiggled against him actually kind of enjoying the teasing attention

"Haruhi"His smirk was almost enough to put the twins to shame as he removed his glasses and placed them on the stand. His pulled his knee back slightly and almost chuckled when he saw the wet spot on his pants knowing very well he was already ahead of the game. Haruhi stared up at him in a daze as he leaned forward and dragged his teeth along her earlob getting another forced out moan from her lips

_**"You won't want to get out of bed"**_

**demand is 6 for this one:P**


	13. Kyoya Bites

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Can't we move to the bed or something?"Haruhi pushed him away slightly trying to slow her rapidly beating heart

"Maybe for the next round"His voice was mesmerizing as he gently pushed her hands aside since she had no intention of trying to fend him off

"Ne-xt what?"Her voice cracked again when his lips lightly ran across her collarbone and his hand skillful began to undo the zipper behind her back. It was like she was in a complete trance where she couldn't hear anything but his voice

"Round Ha-ru"The way he whispered her name against her skin had to be x rated because it made her heart practically stop. She was an observant person by nature but hadn't noticed her dress fall to the floor or his shirt following it; the only thing she could feel was the soft kisses he laid against her skin followed by the lustful almost pain feeling of his teeth dragging along her skin making her involuntary let out little moans of ecstasy.

'What the hell is wrong with me!'Haruhi couldn't help but admit that she was losing to him completely, he had manipulated her right into his trap and now there was no way out for her except to finish this

'I'll have to keep rule 1 and 10 in mind tonight'Kyoya ran his fingers down her spine giving her a tingling almost lustful sensation that made her head spin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers into his razen colored hair not caring about what he did at this point. Truthfully he could do whatever he wanted now and she'd enjoy it, except for what he did do

"Kyoya!"She yelled his name the moment the sound of ripping fabric and shred of white underwear fell to the floor. A smirk placed on his lips showed no remorse for what he had done. His lips but she wasn't listening because his cool almost icy hands were sliding down her body making her skin shiver and her body freeze.

"Yes Haru?"He was perfectly clam, his voice remained smooth and that only added to her nerves. When she didn't respond and closed her eyes he knew he got her and that she wasn't listening to anything he said at this point just feeling.

'Interesting enough'Kyoya was fascinated by her, the way she seemed to block out everything that he was saying even when he whispered it into her ear. She was in at compete lose and he wanted to bring her back to him. His lips attached onto her neck and he sucked her sweet skin earning him the soundest almost lustful moans of pleasure. A smirk placed on his lips as he withdrew slightly and gripped her tightly to keep her form running away

"AH!"if it was in pain of pleasure she wasn't sure but she felt his teeth sink into her skin. Kyoya bite down hard enough to shock her but not enough to break her skin, maybe she'd have some brusies but nothing more. Her hands tugged against his hair causing him to pull back and look down at her

"Kyoya what hurt!"Haruhi yelled as she looked up at him. He still had that same cocky over confident smile on his lips. Without even speaking he ran his fingers down her stomach and kept going till he found what he was looking for

"Are you sure Haru? It doesn't feel like it hurt you"He pushed his fingers against her feeling the sticky mosture that had formed between her legs. He ran his fingers up her slit and rather roughly pitched her little nub of nerves forcing her to let out a silent scream

"It feels more like you like it Haru, are you falling for me? Hm?"It was meant as a tease of course and Haruhi didn't even hear him

'What? What's he saying?'Haruhi mind was in a fog as she relaxed back down after her silent scream and saw his lips moving again but didn't hear a word of it. She was in a complete lust filled daze as he pulled her up. She reached her hand up and touched his lips as he spoke making him stop. She leaned her head against his chest as he sat there confused

'What is this?'Kyoya looked down at her and awkwardly patted her back unsure of what to do. He quickly snapped out of it and picked her up rushing her to the bedroom that was already open. The bed was covered in black satin sheets that he had sent over this morning for her to place down for them. The sheets puffed up and then slowly came back down and Kyoya dropped her down onto the bed and then unbuckled his pants

'Better make this fast, number 10s looking tempting"Kyoya stripped down to nothing and then leaned down to Haruhi who was propped up on her elbows watching him. His lips sent fire racing through her body watching her from her trance. She didn't hesitate to press back against him when he hooked her legs around his waist and pressed against her almost teasing her

"Press up"Kyoya whispered into her ear as he pushed against her gently just enough for her to feel him but not enough for him to push in

'Bastard'Haruhi couldn't help but glare up at him as he just smirked with that manipulative glime in his eyes. Haruhi pushed her hips up against him forcing him inside her to the point where she couldn't raise her hips up anymore.

"Your getting better at this Haru"Her name rolled off his tongue as he brought himself down a bit fully pushing inside her. It was the first time she ever went without the medication and she had to admit she actually liked it. It she had never seen white before she saw it flashing before her eyes when he gripped her tightly and literally started pounding into her. He didn't start out slowly like Hikaru or the others had, he just went straight for it. The tiny moans that escaped her lips seemed to become common now as he lowered his head. It was like he was taking chucks out of her by the way he left bite marks behind on her neck and shoulders.

"K-kyo-kyoya"His name came out in a groaning stutter as Haruhi dragged her nails along his back leaving behind long red marks. The bite marks on her body pulsed from the pain that only added to the pleasure. He was wonderful, truly wonderful at this and he knew it by the noises she made

"Haruhi"Her name slipped and he knew it.

'Rule 10s broken"Kyoya gripped her shoulder and dug his teeth deep into the area above her chest giving her a full mouth shaped bite mark that was hard not to notice as she screamed in the pain that as mixed in with pleasure. His lips covered hers as her body started to twitch

"HM!"The loudest scream muffled by his lips escaped her. Haruhi dug her nails deeply into his skin causing a bit of blood to pool as he literally exploded inside her filling with that warm sweet feeling she had come to actually like in a way. Her fingers pulled out of his back as she fell onto the mattress

"You called my name"Haruhi teased as she rested back against the cool black sheets trying to catch her breath

"And broke rule 10; No personalizing you"Kyoya stroked her soft brown hair and rolled over to lay next to her, they laid there for a bit staring up at the ceiling

"Hey Kyoya"Haruhis pulled the blanket over them as she looked up into the nothingness above her bed

"Yes Haruhi?"Kyoya pulled her close to him so that she stayed tucked in his arms

_**"I'm starting to like this"**_

**demand is 5 :P**


	14. Needing A Break

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"We've only got 4 left!"Tamaki held out his hand in disbelief

"Hey Kyoya if even you broke a rule how do you expect us to not?"Hikaru looked over to kyoya who ignored him not needing to answer the question

"At this rate we're going to break them all!"Honey looked over to Mori who nodded in agreement

"Haruhi what do you think?"Kaoru looked over to Haruhi who laid face down on the table asleep

"Geeze Kyoya couldn't you hold back a little? Looks more like she's dead"Hikaru voice held a bit of anger and more jealousy then anything else.

"Haru-chan wake up"Honey reached over and shook her slightly only to have her slap his hand away slightly

"Hm.. tired"Haruhi just brushed him off and went right back to bed

"Haruhi my little girl it's time you picked who went next"Tamaki scooted closer to Haruhi hopping down the roll of chairs

"Tamaki I can barely walk in a straight line, it can wait"Haruhi glared at Tamaki as she lifted her head

"SCARY!"Tamaki backed away from Haruhi and ran straight to Hikaru and Kaoru to use them as shields

"We've already each gone once, we can use her whenever needed just make an appointment in advance"Kyoya opened his laptop and within a few seconds Haruhis schedule was being displaced on a tv motor in back of them

"And one more thing"Kyoya stood up and walked towards the screen

"All appointments put be made with Haruhi first, then she will tell me what time and I'll book her; but gentlemen keep the 4 remaining rules in mind"Kyoya leaned back against the wall as everyone nodded

"Guys"Everyone turned to Haruhi who was now sitting up straight stretching her arms out. Their eyes glued to her waiting for her to talk.

_**"Can I have a week off?"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	15. Reveal another rule

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"A break?"They all looked at her bit surprised

"Bu-but Haruhi!"Tamaki whined as he gave her a sad moppy look

"No way!"Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect unison rejecting the idea

"That sounds perfectly fine"Kyoya looked down at his computer and blocked off one week labeled 'Haruhis holiday'

"It'd be good for you"A slight smile on Moris face showed he supported her

"Haru-chan that sounds good! You work really hard"Honey added nodding his head

"Guys I just need to rest.. I'm seriously in pain, it's been day after day with you guys"Haruhi shot a glaring look at Tamaki and the twins who now sat together pouting

"It's no fair! I wanna spend time with you"Tamaki whined pounding his feet against the floor

"Who says you can't? I'm taking a break not disappearing"Haruhi took her seat and drinking the glass of water in front of her

"It's rule 9 Haru-chan!"Honey announced as everyone nodded

"Rule 9: No dating the subject, that means you"Kyoya pointed his pen at Haruhi who suddenly looked offended

"If the others wish to date or find a female companion they may but it can't be you"Kyoya added as the others all nodded already knowing the rules

"Well either way I want the week off, I guess I'll see you all next week"Haruhi picked her bag off the floor and waved them good bye. The door closed behind her and all was silent

"I wanna go on a date with Haruhi!"Tamaki yelled clearly unhappy with things

"Boss your going to break rules 1 and 8 if you do"Kaoru commented snickering at Tamakis actions

"Yeah, if anyone should go it's me"Hikaru smirked and nudged his brother

"Your still on punishment"Kyoya reminded as he looking back to his computer

"I wanna go!"Honey yelled feeling a bit left out

"No way, right Mori.. where'd he go?"Tamaki looked behind Honey to see Moris place was empty

**-Haruhi—**

"You sure it's okay for you to take me home?"Haruhi questioned as she stepped into the car

"Yes"Mori smiled slightly as he closed the door and started the car. They began to drive in silence until Mori heard a slightly snoring sound that was soft, more like a whisper

'She must be exhasted'Mori looked over to Haruhi when he reached the stop sign

"Haruhi"Mori whispered her name softly as he shook her. She didn't budge but that as just fine. Mori stepped out of his car and removed her, carrying her bridal style into the lobby where the man in the elevator was more then happy to hold the door for them

"Young man you've got a cute girlfriend"The man smiled down at Haruhi. He was an elderly man but had a strong voice

"Hm.. Thank you"Mori didn't really know now to reply but didn't feel like explaining anything to the man. It was then that Haruhis started to stir and finally woke up

"Mori? What happened?"Haruhi rubbed her eyes slightly and saw the man standing there

"You've got a keeper here young lady, oops this is my floor, bye you two"And the man left without a another word.

"You can put me down Mori"Haruhi patted Moris arm as he slowly set her back onto her feet

"Thanks for everything Mori, I'll see you next week"Haruhi smiled as Mori walked her to the front door. He patted her head and turnd away

**-Hosts—**

"Moris so sneaky, I wanted to take her home"Tamaki laid face down on the couch upset with himself for not seeing Mori so after her

"Boss relax, it's not like Mori would try anything"Kaoru leaned back against the chair obviously not concerned

"Yeah he got to go first"Hikaru leaned against his brother

"Yeah Takashi just sent me a message! He'll be right back!"Honey held up his phone showing the message to the others it read 'Be there in 10'

**-Kyoya—**

"If this continue this way.. it might as well turn into a reverse Harem"Kyoya chuckled as he looked down at his computer screen

"4 rules left, no doubt their break rule 9 this week.. the only 3 remain"Kyoya glanced over Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey who all sat on the other side of the room

'But who will it be?'

**-The next day: 6 am—**

"Ugh.. I'm coming!"Haruhi pulled herself out of bed and wandered towards the door. It was early, too early.

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"What!"Haruhi yelled as she opened her front door obviously not happy that the person had been knocking on her door for the past 10 minutes

_**"Did you miss me?"**_

**who is it?:P**


	16. Breaking rule 9

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"… am I in trouble?"Haruhi stepped aside and covered her face feeling extremely aggravated

"No I simply stopped by to wait"Kyoya closed the door behind him and made his way into her apartment. The sky was barely light and the air was cold enough that it'd cause you to shiver if you moved too much

"Wait for what?"Haruhi walked into her kitchen and poured two cups of tea from the water heater on the wall. She ripped open two tea bags and placed one in each cup before sliding one to Kyoa who sat at the end of her counter

"For which one of them shows up first"Kyoya took the cup into his hands and looked down into it

"Didn't you break a rule by coming here?"Haruhi sat on the stool next to him and looked towards the door as her tea cooled down

"No because I didn't come here to take you on a date"Kyoya raised the cup to his lips and took a sip with his eyes trained on the door

"Right.."Haruhi looked away from him knowing that he would just talk his way out of it anyway.

"Haruhi how are you feeling?"Kyoya suddenly asked making Haruhi jump a little. She turned back towards him gripping her cup in her hands

"Hm.. I'm okay I guess, still a bit painful to walk"Haruhi stared down into her cup of tea and took a sip of it since the steam had stopped coming out of it and then it went silent

"Kyoya, why did you really come here?"Haruhi looked towards the door and then realized that if Kyoya really wanted to know who would be coming by he could simply look at a security tape that he no doubt already has sent to him every day

"You're as bright as ever Haruhi, come let's go"Kyoya had a slight grin on his lips as he stood up and walked towards the door

"Where are we going?"Haruhi grabbed her jacket off the chair to cover up her unbecoming outfit and followed him out the door

"I'm not sure but I suppose if I'm breaking rule 9 I might as well go all out"Kyoya held the elevator door open as she stepped inside

"I'm not really dressed to go anywhere"Haruhi remined him as she looked down at her slippers and shorts

"That can be taken care of"Kyoya pressed the button for the lobby and then waited as the dings went off

'Okay he's got to want something out of this… but what could it be'Haruhi glanced over to Kyoya who stood there looking down at his phone typing something in on the touch screen and then the last ding came

"Come Haruhi let's go"Kyoya stepped out of the elevator as Haruhi walked behind him before they heard yelling that was too loud for any normal person to do this early

"HARUHI!"And there he was running straight for her. Tamaki ran towards her panicked as he saw Kyoya who quickly pulled Haruhi out of the way of Tamakis bone crushing hug

"Kyoya! What are you doing here!"Tamaki pointed his finger angrily at Kyoya who stood there holding Haruhis arm after he had just pulled her out of the way

"I came here to take Haruhi out today"There was a smirk clear on Kyoyas face as he looked at Tamaki who was now fuming. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and then signed

'He wanted to annoy Tamaki, that's reason enough for someone like him'Haruhi thought as she toned out of Tamaki and Kyoyas bickering till she found herself inside a limo

"Alright Haruhi me and mommy are taking you out for a family day!"Tamaki smiled happily at Haruhi who now sat between the two boys inside the limo

"Tamaki I was planning to have a mother daughter day, why are you interrupting?"Kyoya questioned using the family idea to through Tamaki off.

"Because it's now a family day!"Tamaki wrapped his arm around Haruhi who immediately pushed him away from her. Tamaki then scooted away from her and leaned against the window upset that he didn't get to hug Haruhi.

"I asked for a week off you know"Haruhi voice was filled with annoyance as she leaned back against the soft leather seats that had head pillows attached to them

"And we did, we're not having sex with you are we?"Kyoya looked up from his phone and placed it on the side next to a case that she assume was his laptop

"But still…"Haruhi glared at him knowing fully well he was just bending the rules again

"If you feel your on the clock I have no problem with using your services, Tamaki, Haruhi here says she on the clock"Kyoya started to unbutton the top of his shirt as Tamaki suddenly snapped out of his depression and grabbed Haruhi crushing her in one of his hugs

"Haruhi are you really?"Tamaki looked down at Haruhi like an excited puppy

"Alright alright! I'm not working okay! I'll spend the day with you guys!"Haruhi pushed Tamaki and then looked back at Kyoya who was grinning widely at her now

"Then let's go to the zoo!"Tamaki suggested as he sat back up after being pushed away yet again

"We're going to breakfast first"Kyoya added as him and Tamaki began to plan out their day with Haruhi not even noticing she was staring down blankly at the floor

_**'Bastards'**_

**demand is 4:P**


	17. Two at a time

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Can I go home now?"Haruhi pushed her plate away and looked at Tamaki and Kyoya who sat on either side of her. They all sat together in the dinning hall of Kyoya home where the staff had set up a small round table near the window for them. The food had been delicious but Haruhi really just wanted to go home and sleep.

"You said you'd spend the day with us Haruhi!"Tamaki protested as he put his fork down and scooted closer to Haruhi who scooted away from him

"I'm tired"Haruhi scooted farther away from Tamaki as he kept getting closer to her. The sound of their chairs scratching against the floor drew Kyoyas attention as he looked at them annoyed by Tamakis childishness

"Haruhi would you leave us alone for a moment?"Kyoya pulled Haruhis chair out for her as she looked up at him questioningly for a moment but stood up and walked to the other side of the room. By the time she had reached the couch on the far side of the room she could barely hear them.

'Tamaki doesn't seem to like whatever it is'Haruhi watched as Kyoya stoke to Tamaki who instantly stood up and started to throw a fix but then quickly clamed down looking interested at what Kyoya was saying

'What are they saying?'Haruhi had an uneasy feeling when Tamaki and Kyoya both looked back at her with an odd grin on their lips. Tamaki nodded and Kyoya motioned for her to come back to them. Her footsteps echoed along the empty space as she watched Kyoya stand up and close the shades that showed the garden below them

"Haruhi! We've got a surprise for you!"Tamaki stood up from his chair and gestured for Haruhi to sit down as Kyoya moved across the room closing every single shade till they were left in the darkness with only the dim lights above

"What is it?"Haruhi took her seat in the chair Tamaki was standing behind and had that uneasy feeling again. It only grew worse when she saw Kyoya standing next to Tamaki not bothering to take a seat

"How would you like an interview for internship at a law firm? You can go to college and start the internship together at the same time, meaning once you graduate your qualified already"Kyoya looked down at her with that evil smile on his face. Tamaki just had his regular host smile on and placed his hand on her shoulder

"Depends.. what are you two asking for in return?"Haruhi knew better then to ever except anything Kyoya offered without there being a price to pay for it later.

"Tamaki and I would like to use your service today"Kyoya made it sound so professional as he withdrew his phone and placed it in Tamakis hand. The room had taken on a strange aura of danger

"Alright deal"Haruhi stood up and walked around the table. She looked at them both wondering why she had the oddest feeling it was a bad idea

"Good, after today we'll let you have you next 6 days free of us seeing you"Kyoya extended his hand to her. Haruhis eyed his hand for a moment then quickly shook it.

"So who's going first? We can get back to my apartment in about 10 minutes I think"Haruhi thought about the ride getting to Kyoyas mansion and realized it was only about 10 minutes away from her new apartment unlike the 20 minutes it would have taken before.

"Haruhi I don't think you understand correctly"Kyoya looked over to Tamaki who straightened up and cough a bit before speaking as if to clear his throut

_**"We're going at the same time"**_

**demand is 5 :P**


	18. Breaking 8 and 7

**Thank you for the reviews :D This will be a long one :O**

"Without a doubt we're have to break rule 8"Kyoya looked down at Haruhi who was still trying to figure out how that would exactly work.

"We'll still have rule 1 and 7!"Tamaki assured Kyoya who seemed to be questioning breaking rule 8 for this.

"Rule 7 could easily be broken through this activity"Kyoya looked over to Tamaki who was looking at Haruhi with a sad puppy dog look.

"It's worth the risk I suppose, Haruhi stand up"She rolled her eyes at them clearly annoyed with them

'At least I'll get to be in peace after this'Was the only thing she could think of as she stood up before them. It was like she had turned into some sort of prize the way they were eyeing her.

"Tamaki your on bottom"Kyoya reached forward and took Haruhis hand as he began to lead her across the room. Tamaki followed behind them with his hands nervously in his pockets.

"Awh!"Tamaki whined as he approached them. The room was silent and everyone was still listening for any sounds from outside

"I had the staff dismissed after our lunch"Kyoya explained since there was normally the sound of maids and butlers rushing around the house around this time.

"What is rule 8?"Haruhi took a seat on the couch Kyoya had led her to. It was a large ed velvet colored couch that could seat 6 people. As Haruhi sat down she let her fingers run along the soft fabric

"Rule 8: No sex outside the apartment"Tamaki answered knowing the rule very well since it had almost been broken not long ago at his house.

"And 7 is?"Haruhi took note of the fact that only one and seven remained

"7 is mm.. Kyoya what was it again?"Tamaki rubbed the back of his head nervously slightly embarrassed he had forgotten rule 7

"Rule 7: and Rule 1 and closely related, it's not necessary to mention either"Kyoya explained as he began to undo his tie until it slipped easily off him and he placed it on the coffee table

"So breaking rule 7 would lead to breaking rule 1?"Tamaki followed Kyoyas explain and stripped himself of his jacket and tie while Haruhi sat there clearly annoyed

"It your not careful I suppose it could, the problem is rule 7 would have to be admitted too if not there is no way to tell it's been broken"Kyoya was speaking purely in business mode as he undid the buttons on his shirt

'… Did they forget I'm here for something?'Haruhi couldn't help but notice how they seemed to be talking over her and still undressing

"But it's is agreed that we have to alert it when we break a rule?"Tamaki unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops dropping it on the ground

"Yes but for example Hikaru and Kaoru would never admit to breaking it out of pride or shame"Kyoya looked down at Haruhi who sat there with an annoyed look on her face

"Tamaki I believe we've been neglecting Haruhi"Kyoya gestured to Haruhi who only stared at them blankly now

"Your right! Haruhi we're sorry! Your get tons of attention now!"Tamaki jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to Haruhi who could only look at him in annoyance as he wrapped his arms around her

"You're a pervert"Haruhi mumbled as he started to snuggle her. The couch shifted slightly as Kyoya sat down next to them and grabbed Haruhis arm pulled her out of Tamakis death hug. Tamakis eyes narrowed slightly but he quickly smiled

"Rule 7 Tamaki"Kyoya reminded as he caught Tamakis eyes for a moment

"Right right sorry forgot"Tamaki laughed it off as he started to unbutton his shirt. Kyoya looked down at Haruhi who sat their between the two of them

"Ha-ru-hi, I apologize were you lonely?"Kyoya whispered softly into Haruhis ear as she suddenly stiffened up from the sudden contact

"No way!"Her tone was louder then normal but she had to be honest, she was nervous about this.

"My sweet princess you don't have to hide it from us, we are here to serve you"Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi from behind and pulled her back towards him. Kyoya felt his eye twitch slightly but quickly recovered and removed his glasses

"Kyoya remember rule 7"Tamaki teased as he waved his finger at Kyoya with Haruhi leaning back against him

'What the hell is rule 7? No getting annoyed? I broke that on day one'Haruhi leaned back against Tamakis chest until she felt herself behind pulled back up so she just barely rested against Tamaki and two arms wrapped around her waist

"I need no reminders"Kyoya glanced up at Tamaki as he pulled Haruhi closer to him. His hair touched her forehead slightly as he bent down and smirked at her.

'Hmph!'Tamaki ran his fingers through Haruhis hair as he reached down to her hips and started to slip her pants off for her

"Your both insane"Haruhi lifted her hips up for Tamaki to slip her pants off her since she already knew where this was going. She closed her eyes insanely when she felt Kyoya lips on hers and then suddenly Tamakis hand that was touching her hair so gently disappeared. She was melting between them as the heat from Kyoyas kiss seemed to make her shiver till he pulled away from her suddenly

'What?'Haruhi looked up to see Kyoya glaring at Tamaki who was tugging his hair up and returning the glare

"Rule 7"Kyoya glared at Tamaki who released his hair and pouted

"It's already breaking"Tamaki turned his head to the side clearly unhappy. Kyoya simply pulled Haruhi up and spun her around to face Tamaki

"Go ahead"Kyoya hands gripped Haruhis arms as she felt like a toy being fussed over by two greedy little boys.

"Would you like to be kissed by a prince?"Tamaki tilted Haruhis chin up and was in full host mood by the way he looked down at her with his half lidded blue eyes shinning. Haruhi remained silent knowing that he'd just kiss her even if the answer was no

'He even kisses like a prince'Haruhi felt her cheeks flush pink slightly when he kissed her. It was so gentle and sweet, as if a rose petal had touched her lips and cooled her body. She was completely relaxed till the sound of ripping fabric and cold hair hit her

"HM!"Haruhi let out a loud alarmed sound when she felt the back of her nightshirt being ripped open

"No screaming"It sounded more like an order then a friendly suggestion the way Kyoya whispered it seductively into her ear as Tamaki deepened their kiss by pulled her closer. It didn't take long for her shirt to lay on the floor in pieces as for the clasp on her bra to come off with a click

"Tamaki she needs air"Kyoya snaked his arms around her waist and placed light kisses against the back of her neck before slightly nipping at her skin

"Haruhi you're a beautiful princess"Tamaki pulled away from her breathless as he lightly kissed her cheek and slipped the rest of her bra off since she was melting back into Kyoyas arms.

"Hm"It wasn't really a responds but Haruhi was at a loss for words. Kyoya and Tamaki were compete opposites in every way. Tamaki was soothing and gentle while Kyoya was feverish and rough.

"Front of back?"Kyoya stopped his assault on Haruhis skin leaving behind red marks and giving her a change to breath. Tamaki hooked his fingers on the sides of her panties and like a prince was very gentle in removing them making sure not to cause her any alarm.

"I prefer front but back is fine, anyway my sweet heart here would like"Tamaki kissed the top of her forehead and stroked her hair gently

'Is kissing her really that necessary every minute?'Kyoya found it annoying how Tamaki constantly kissed her but ignored it and stood up to undo his belt

"Tama-ki"The last part of his name came out a bit cracked as Haruhi felt his fingers slip inside her. He had the fingers of a pianist and was playing her just like a piano with the way he moved them.

"Yes my sweet?"Tamakis voice was soothing and sweet as he gently pulled his fingers out of her. He rubbed them together to feel the sticky wetness and even without knowing it he smirked to himself with pride

'If I say he's good then.. it'd just inflate his ego'Haruhi was now lying with her back flat against the cushion until she felt herself being lifted up into the sitting position and spun around

"Tamaki why don't you finish undressing"Kyoya looked over to Tamki who couldn't agrue with that statement and stood up.

"I'm a bit hurt Haruhi, I thought you only said my name like that"He was teasing her of course and Haruhi knew that from the smirk on his face. She opened her mouth to give back a witty remake but lost all though when she felt his lips pressed against her neck no doubt giving her more of a bruise then a hickey

"Kyo-kyoya!"It was somewhere between the pain and pleasure of having him nip of her skin that she found herself saying his name.

'My name sounds much better on her lips'Kyoya couldn't help but think with pride as he held her in his lap and started to spread her legs every time she moved

"Ahem!"Tamaki placed his hands on Haruhis waist pulled her straight out of Kyoyas lap to sit between the two boys

"Rule 7 Tamaki"Kyoya reminded him but it was far past that

"We both broke that already I'm sure"Tamaki huffed as he pulled Haruhi back to lean against his chest

"I agree"Kyoya pulled Haruhis waist towards him and placed her ankle over his shoulder

"What is rule 7!"Haruhi finally snapped out of her daze with enough energy to question

"Rule 7: No jealousy"Tamaki pouted as he kissed her forehead and scooted her up. She was on her knees now with Kyoya and Tamaki both shifting around her

"Just watch rule 1 Tamaki, I'd hate to have you deal with the punishment"Kyoya was behind Haruhi now and pressed his thumb against her back entrance testing if it was fully healed yet from Hikarus assult

"Same to you Kyoya"Tamaki had a slight grin on his lips when he propped Haruhis ankles up on his shoulder like he had seen Kyoya do and looked down at her flushed face

"Ready Haruhi?"Kyoya whispered against the back of her ear as she felt him pressing against her from behind and couldn't help but fear the worst when her hands gripped the soft fabric of the couch

"No"Her plee didn't seem to stop them at all because Tamaki was already pressing himself against her with that princely soft smile on his lips

"Haruhi"Her name was on both their lips but Kyoya was the one who pushed in first giving her the full dose of pain from having him push in raw. It was only moments later when Tamaki registered the intense pain on her face and panic in her eyes that he pushed in adding a bit of pleasure to sooth her pain.

"I hate you both!"Haruhi gripped the soft fabric of the couch as she felt like she was being trapped and beating from both ends. She still slightly sore in the front and Tamaki was only making it worse by being so gentle with her and covering her face in kisses while Kyoya was pounding away at her and leaving bite marks along her back. It was a taste of heaven and hell but over all the feverish heat Kyoya was giving to her over rod the slight pleasure she was getting from Tamaki, who whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Haruhi my sweet I"Tamaki opened his mouth and looked at her with compassion in his eyes but suddenly felt a hand cover his mouth. Kyoya was glaring at him shaking his head no as he removed his hand from Tamakis mouth

'That was close'Tamaki kissed her cheek and then her lips lightly trying to sooth the pain he knew she felt from the tears in her eyes

'What was he saying? What?'Haruhi wasn't even aware of anything now besides the feeling they were both giving her. The pain turned to pleasure and now she was downing in it. Her nails gripped the couch and she could feel her hair stick to her forehead as she tried to move but that only seemed to give them the urge to go harder.

"Scream"She felt Kyoyas hand cover her mouth and without knowing it on command she did. She let out the loudest scream of her life as she felt them both push into her extremely roughly, first she felt the warm feeling of being full from Kyoya who gripped her hips tightly and the from Tamaki who whispered her name softly as if she was some type of treasure.

"Do I get my 6 days off?"Haruhi was breathless as Kyoya removed his hand. She fell back against the couch once Kyoya and Tamaki had both removed themselves from her to get dressed

"Yes"Tamaki stroked her hair slightly as she laid there completely worn out an exhausted

"Let her sleep"Kyoya picked his jacket up off the coffee table and draped it over Haruhi who had fallen asleep already

"I think we over did it"Tamaki began to dress as he pulled his boxers up and whipped his face with his shirt

"Perhaps but she seems happy enough"Kyoya noted the slight smile on Haruhis lips as she slept

"Do you think she enjoyed it"Tamaki voice was full of hope and excitement as he placed a pillow under her head

"Yes, and Tamaki, what were you about to say back there"Kyoya already knew the answer but wanted Tamaki to see the error he had made

"I know"Tamaki pulled his pants on and started to buckle his belt

"We only have one rule left, I think it's best we try to keep it intact"Kyoya buttoned up his shirt and looked over to Haruhi who had curled up into a ball. Tamaki stood there holding his tie and then looked at Haruhi with a smile on his face.

_**"I don't think trying will be enough"**_

**demand is 5:P**  
><strong><br>**


	19. Confession from the hosts

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"What's with this? I have a meeting in an hour"Hikaru stomped into Tamakis main office. It was 7 pm and all the hosts had been called to an emergency meeting at Tamakis house

"Mines in 2 hours"Kaoru added as he came in behind his brother lunging his brief case

"Hikaru, Kaoru nice of you to join us"Kyoya gestured to the two open seats. Tamaki sat on Kyoyas left next to Honey and Mori

"Men we have an issue! It's actually more like an emergency!"Tamaki stood up from his chair demanding everyone's attention. Hikaru and Kaoru took their seats as the double doors they came in through closed

"Tamaki and I have broken rules 7, 8, and 9"Kyoya admitted as he opened his laptop. The table itself turned into a screen that showed the list of rules, each one crossed out except for number 1

"I thought we weren't allowed threesomes"Hikaru looked down at the like in pure disbeliefe

"Isn't if Haru-chans week off?"Honey asked curiously because he surely would have gone to visit her

"Yes which is exactly why she isn't here today"Kyoya explained as the screen began to change

"Gentlemen we only have one rule left! And if would be in everyone's best interest for us to completely stay away from Haruhi this week! We need to recover and remember how important it is that we don't get romantically emotional with her"Tamaki had taken on the role of king for them and now walked around the table as Kyoya typed in the names of each person who broke a rule

"Kaoru how's a threesome sound?"Hikaru looked over to Kaoru completely ignoring Tamakis talking

"Sure I guess, but when?"Kaoru looked down at his watch

"Both of you two stay away from my daughter!"Tamaki smacked both of their heads as he walked by and back to his seat

"Tamaki didn't you already break rule one"Mori looked over to Tamaki who had suddenly taken on a very dramatic look of shock

"I..I I would never! I love my daughter but not in that way!"Tamaki pushed his fingers together and started a nervous laugh

"If Tamaki has become enough of a fool to love her or not; that had happened long before we began this, the important thing now is to not express it; our families pick the women we marry"Kyoya stated in a matter of fact tone as everyone looked down into their laps feeling the slightly pained from the thought.

"I don't want Haru-chan to end up all alone"Honey pulled his legs up onto his seat and made a sad almost tearful look

"Haruhi will be fine, she's really cute"Kaoru stared down at his phone and ran his fingers along the screen

"I'm sure me and mommy can find a nice guy for our little girl"Tamaki sat in his seat with his eyes staring off into space

"Haruhi will not be alone, if need be we can always send a few very suitable men her way; I have called this meeting only to make sure we all understand"Kyoya pulled some pictures of a few possible men he felt would make suitable husbands for Haruhi in the future

"I don't like any of these guys"Hikaru narrowed his eyes into a murderous look as each new picture rolled onto the table

"They look weak"Mori commented as the pictures passed by

"And none are princely enough for her!"Tamaki announced clearly unhappy

"These men all match the career field and have a rather dull personality for her to be at ease with"Kyoya explained as he 10 top guys pictures stayed on the screen

"Their fashion sense is horrible"Kaoru pointed to one of the pictures

"And they don't look like they'd make Haru-chan happy!"Honey complained

"Has everyone here fallen in love with her or are you all truly concerned with her happiness?" and then the room fell silent.

'Do I love her?'Was the thought on everyone's mind. Honey was the first to snap out of it and looked up

"Kyo-chan why would you break rule 9 if you didn't feel the same way as Tama-chan?"Honey questioned remembering seeing Kyoyas name next to rule 9

"I'm not sure"

**-Haruhi—**

"If I ever see one of them again it'll be too soon"Haruhi laid there on the couch in her living room with an ice pack on her thighs. She felt like a rag doll that had the stuffing beatin out of her over and over again

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"That was fast"Haruhi looked over and the door and pulled herself up

'When they say sushi in 20 minutes I guess they mean 10'Haruhi wobbled to the door and held onto the frame as she opened it

"…. Hm..hi"Haruhi stared at the person before her who held a rose in his hand and looked at her with an oddly nervous look in his eyes. All she could think of was

_**'Why is he here?'**_

**Who's at the door that has clearly defied the rules :P  
><strong>


	20. Unexpected Visit

**I've been inspired to write :P and you hit 200 :D**

"Um.. Thank you"Haruhi reached forward and accepted the rose that she now realized was black as night with a slight sparkle to it

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Nekozawa senpai but mm.. why are you here?"Haruhi started at the man before her in his long black cloak

"It's.. It's KIRIMI!"And then he started to freak out for some odd reason unknown to her

"She's having a party tonight, for her birthday you see and.. she invited me!"Nekozawa hands shivered at the thought of being invited to his little sisters party and looked at Haruhi in an almost pleading way

"That's great, so she's excepted you"Haruhi stepped aside allowing him into her apartment.

'How did he find out where I live?'Haruhi questioned as she closed the door behind him

"Yes but… Haruhi I need a date, Kirimi said I must bring a female friend or she will not be happy… I want Kirimi to be the happiest girl on her birthday"He walked around her apartment pacing the floor nervously

"Hm.. I guess I could go with you"Haruhi answered as she quickly regretted her words when she stood there face to face with Nekozawa who had an actually happy hopeful look on his face

"Thank you Haruhi! Come let's go"Nekozawa grabbed her arm and pulled her straight out the door leaving her apartment open and unlocked

"Huh? Wait what! When is this party!"Haruhi felt herself being dragged down the hallway at a speed she didn't know Nekozawa could use unless he was being forced into light

"Right now"

**-Kaoru and Kyoya—**

"How did we end up here"Kaoru mumbled bitterly as he stood in the elevator with Kyoya. Somehow along the way he and Kyoya were picked to go get Haruhi from her apartment to join their meeting

"I believe it was the fact your meeting wasn't for another hour"Kyoya answered knowing that it wasn't really a question.

"Why do we even need Haruhi tonight? I don't think she really wants to go to Tamakis just for dinner"Kaoru followed Kyoya down the hall walking behind him until Kyoya came to a sudden stop

"Why'd you stop?"Kaoru looked past Kyoya to see Haruhis door wide open and all the lights on

"Haruhi are you home?"Kyoya walked straight into her apartment and his eyes sharpened scanning the room for any sign of her

"Haruhi! Hey! Why's the door open!"Kaoru yelled with a bit of panic in his voice as he walked around her apartment opening every door

'Haruhi always locks her doors'Kaoru felt a nervous knot in his stomach as he opened door after door and found nothing

"Seems she left"Kyoya gripped the door handle and stood there staring at the room

'An ice pack melted on the coffee table meaning she did not have time to clean up before she left.. but where to?'

**-Haruhi—**

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Thank you for coming!"Kirimi smiled with joy up at Haruhi who walked in with Nekozawa

"Thanks for inviting me"Haruhi looked down at the little girl who actually had grown a lot in the time since she'd seen her

"Kirimi, are you happy?"Nekozawa kneeled down to smile at Kirimi who seemed very pleased that he actually arrived

"Mhm! Thank you big brother! I love you!"Kirimi leaped forward and gave her brother a long joyfilled hug.

'I wonder if they have sushi'Haruhis looked around the large ballroom that was filled with nothing more then little girls running around happily, the rooms only light came from hundreds of candles no doubt put their in consideration for Nekozawa

**-Hosts—**

"My daughters been kidnapped!"Tamaki yelled as he fell to his knees. There they all stood in the lobby of Haruhis apartment, minus Hikaru who was in his meeting.

"Haru-chan! I hope she's okay"Honey rubbed his eyes feeling tears starting to swell up in them from the worry

"Where could she have gone"Kaoru leaned back against the lobby chair feeling the worry starting to over take him

"The door man says he saw her leave with a man dressed in a black cloak"Kyoya walked back over to them after having a long conversation with the door man which involved a check book. All the hosts looked up at him and it all clicked at once

"Nekozawa!"

**-Haruhi—**

"Bye bye everyone!"Kirimi called to her friends as each one of them got into their limo and drove off. How at the pouch of their Nekozawa mansion they all stood

"Thank you for coming Haruhi! It was nice to see you again"Kirimi gave Haruhi a quick hug before retreating back through the double doors at the entrance. The sky was already dark it was getting close to mid night

"Thank you Haruhi"Nekozawa bowed slightly to Haruhi as he gestured for the limo driver to come back around

"No problem, thanks for the invite the food was great"Haruhi waved goodbye to him as she stepped inside the limo and the driver closed the door

**-Hosts—**

"Why did it take you so long!"Tamaki yelled as the limo they were in came to a stop.

"I was unaware the Nekozawas had moved"Kyoya simpled answered already annoyed by having to drive around in circles trying to find the mansion. All the hosts filed out and now stood in front of the Nekozawa mansion. Their foot steps might as well have been the sound of death because when they knocked on the door Nekozawa himself answered

"Oh hello, have you all come to jo"Nekozawa began to speak but then was grabbed rather violently by Kaoru

"Where is Haruhi"Kaoru had dragged Nekozawa to his knees and was staring down at him

"Did you sacrifice her"Then there stood Honey next to Kaoru giving Nekozawa the death glare

"Tell us!"Tamaki yelled pulled out a flash light from behind his face

"Or we'll show you the light"Kaoru took the flash light from Tamakis hands and placed it against Nekozawas neck as if it was a gun

"I..I.. I"Nekozawa stuttered in fear as he felt the flash light against his skin

"Was there a party here recently?"Kyoya looked into the doors to see party decorations still hanging from the ceiling

"Mitsukuni, Kaoru, Tamaki"Mori looked down at them silently asking them to let Nekozawa go.

"I.. I invited her to the party! Then she went home!"

**-Haruhi—**

"I've got to stop these late nights"Haruhi walked down the hallway of her apartment and reached for the handle. It was oddly warm to the touch but she opened it and stepped inside.

"Where'd the ice pack go?"Haruhi looked down at her coffee table where she could have swore she left her ice pack.

"Hey where have you been?"His voice came drifting to her ears. Haruhi turned her head to the right to see her half naked friend drying his hair

"I went to a party, what are you doing here Hikaru?"Haruhi rested back against her couch not needing to get up to greet him seeing as he had already made himself at him

"My meeting finished and your place was closer, mind if I stay the night?"Hikaru walked over to her wrapped in her towel and plopped down on the couch

"You only live 10 minutes away"Haruhi cocked her head to the side giving him a rather annoyed look. Hikaru just rubbed his head with the towel in his hand and the tossed it onto the table

"So? I wanna sleep here tonight"Hikaru grabbed Haruhis pulled her up into his lap. Her head rested against his bare chest as the scent of strawberries from her shampoo was thick in his hair

"Just don't cause me any trouble, I really need to rest"She didn't bother pulling away since it felt like he had an iron grip on her and wasn't going to let go anytime soon

"Alright but can we have a little talk before you pass out on me?"Hikaru placed his hand against her short brown hair and ran his fingers through it trying to get her attention. Haruhi tilted her head up to look at him and then felt her heart stop for a moment. That look in his eyes was something she'd never seen before.

"Hikaru?"Haruhi looked up at him confused as his hand touched her cheek and she could feel him leaning closer to her. His breath was like ice on her lips making her shiver slightly from the odd closeness. This wasn't like the other kisses, this one had no lust behind it. She felt his lips melt in with hers in a kiss she didn't know he was capable of giving her. It was so warm and yet it made her shiver and her arm wrap around his neck. When he pulled away all she could do was stare.

_**"Haruhi can I break rule 1?"**_

**demand is 5:P**  
><strong><br>**


	21. Hikarus Confession

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"What?"Haruhi was beyond confused, not only had he just given her the kiss of a life time but he also was asking her for something

"Is that a yes?"Hikaru gave her a slightly annoyed look.

"What's rule 1? And since when you ever ask for anything? Did you and Kaoru switch or something?"Haruhi pointed her finger up at Hikaru whose eye started to switch

"I'm trying to be considerate! This isn't easy for me!"Hikaru was getting annoyed easily not knowing how to handle the situation

"What isn't?"Haruhi was perfectly clam not really understanding any of it. But they were so absorbed in their conversation they didn't heard the pounding of foot steps running down the hall way outside

"I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU!"The footsteps stopped and so did all other sounds in the room. Hikaru looked frustrated and his face was flushed red with the embarrassment of how unsmooth that had gone.

"Hikaru"Haruhi whispered his name softly in pure disbelief unable to think or anything except for what he just said

"I love you Haruhi, I loved you for a really long time"Hikaru was practically shaking when he gripped her arms and they stared at each other in compete shock not sure of what to say or do in this situation

"Hikaru…"It was that voice that brought them both back to reality. There right in front of them was Kaoru looking unnaturally angry for himself.

"I believe that is the last of the rules"Kyoya looked as if he had just encountered the worst headache of his life by the way he leaned against the doorframe

"Hikaru your coming with me"Kaoru grabbed Hikaru by the hair and without saying a word Hikaru followed his brother out the door knowing he had hurt him

"Tama-chan?"Honey looked over into the corner to see Tamaki had fallen into a dark despair near the tv

"He's upset"Mori

"Haruhi please come with me"Kyoya held open the bedroom door and gestured for Haruhi to follow him. Haruhi mind was still on what Hikaru had said but she still followed him

"Honey, Mori please come in once Tamaki has recovered"Kyoya closed the door behind Haruhi seeing as Honey and Mori were still trying to shake Tamaki awake

"Haruhi, are you still there?"Kyoya waved his hand in front of her face as she wandered over to sit on her bed. The lights clicked on and light the room making her pure white sheets glow slightly

"Huh? Oh yeah"Haruhis eyes diverted to the floor as Kyoya paced the floor slightly trying to determine what to do

"Do you return Hikarus love?"Kyoya stopped his pacing and looked towards Haruhi. His eyes were as cold as ice when he looked at her, daring her to answer.

"No.. I don't think so"Haruhi had to admit she never had thought of Hikaru as being more then a friend expect for now that he had laid it out in front of her

"Haruhi listen to me very carefully, you are not to fall in love with any of us understood?"Kyoya kneeled down in front of her gripping her shoulders slightly. It was a warning.

"Who says I would?"Haruhi couldn't help it, she needed to fire back a witty remark because it didn't seem like any of them would be good for her

"Logical thinking does"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"Why didn't you tell me"Kaoru sat in the hallway with Hikaru who was still wearing on the towel

"I didn't know how to"Hikaru words stung Kaorus heart.

"You used to tell me everything"Kaoru leaned on Hikarus shoulder unsure of what to do. They had always been so close. The lights in the halls had gone dim; it was after mid night.

"You too Kaoru"

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Takashi is Tama-chan going to be okay?"Honey asked as they finally left Tamaki alone so he could get over it himself

"Yes, and you Mitsukuni?"Mori looked down at Honey who sat there wiggling around on the couch

"I don't know Takashi.. Hika-chan and his confession just.."Honeys words different off into nothing as he became lost in thought

'But I'd rather know what you think Takashi'That was Honeys main concern

**-Haruhi—**

"I'll be by at 12 tomorrow"Kyoya closed the door leaving Haruhi there in her bed curled up under the covers to think. Haruhi rolled over onto her back once she heard the door closed and stared up at the ceiling

_**"What happened to no romantic feelings?"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	22. A little love

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Is this really.. necessary?"Haruhi sat on her stool in the kitchen watching as a man in a black swat suit changed her door locks

"Yes"Kyoya stood behind the man watching carefully as he changed her normally doorknob into a key pad

'Is he going to turn this place into a prision?'Haruhi couldn't help but wonder as the man stood up and packed his things to leave. The door shut with a loud clack followed by a locking sound.

"Haruhi come here, this is the code for the lock and here is the finger print scanner; if you want to come inside just place your fingers here other then that the keypad is only for emergency use"Kyoya pulled the door opened and pointed down to the unnecessary high tech lock

"Why do I need this.."Haruhi moved forward and looked down at the lock that seemed to be overly complex

"It'll stop any of the hosts from coming to you unexpectedly"Kyoya gave her that host smile and she knew that it wasn't what it was really for, he was trying to keep her locked in unless 100 necessary

**-Hitachiin Mansion—**

"Are you still not talking to me?"Hikaru leaned against the doorframe of Kaorus bedroom. After last night they didn't really talk to each other much, but what bothered him was that Kaoru didn't sleep with him either.

"No"Kaoru was lying face down in his bed with the bed sheets crumpled up into a giant mess in the center of the bed

"When were you planning on tell me? After you already had her?"Kaoru had a bitter tone in his voice as Hikaru crawled into bed next to him.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking"Hikaru propped himself up on his elbows as Kaoru fell back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling trying to figure a few things out. It was about 12 noon and they only have maybe 2 hours before they both would have to be in class for their fashion presentation. The heat outside was gone and now nothing but a cold icey wind awaited them.

"It's alright Hikaru"Kaoru laid there staring up at the ceiling until Hikaru came into view hovering above him. A slightly apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Kaoru"Hikaru whispered softly as he placed a light kiss on his brothers forehead.

'Somehow I always knew you loved her'Kaoru closed his eyes and rolled over to snuggle against Hikaru until it was time to leave

"I know you are"Kaoru whispered softly against his brother knowing that he truly did mean it. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother keeping him close.

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Takashi can we talk?"Honey pushed open the living room door where Mori sat reading a Kendo book. With a slight nod and a curious look Mori placed the book down on the floor and turned towards Honey who ran up to him. Honey plopped down in Moris lap and looked up at him

"Hm?"Mori looked down at Honey with a questioning look in his eyes. Honey normally didn't wake up till 2 so having him get up at 12 to come see him was a bit odd

"Takashi I want you to go see Haru-chan today okay?"Honey blurted out suddenly looking up at Mori who only gave him a more questioning look

"Why?"Mori couldn't help but questioning Honeys actions

"Because you're always looking out for me, it's my turn"

**-Tamaki—**

"Kyoya what do I do?"Tamaki sat there on his chair surround by a collection of stuffed teddy bears he had collected over the years

"I don't care"Kyoya looked down at his laptop trying to ignore the annoying amount of stuffed bears in the room.

'Even the dam chairs a bear'Kyoya sank deeper into the arm chair that had been shaped like a sitting bear

"Kyoya! I need your help.. I wanna keep that little devil away from my little girl"Tamaki popped up from his teddy bear chair and walked over to Kyoya who was staring intensely down at his computer

"Mommy, I don't want to lose our little girl"Tamaki stood behind Kyoya looking over his shoulder. He reached forward and draped his arms over Kyoyas shoulders.

"Don't touch me Tamaki, I'm in no mood to put up with this"Kyoya continued to type away at his computer

"Mommy what do you think of our little girl"Tamaki slumped forward resting his head against Kyoyas shoulder from behind trying to get his attention

"Your like a dam puppy, go over there and wait till I'm done, we can talk then"Kyoya glared down at his screen clearly becoming annoyed with Tamaki.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"Tamaki pouted like a child not getting his candy and remained there. Kyoya hands stopped typing and he grabbed Tamaki by the hair pulling him off his shoulder. Tamaki stumbled to the ground from the sudden force and stared at Kyoya who sat there covering his face with his hand

"Because I don't want to think about it!"

**-Haruhi—**

"Sorry I just forgot to call'Haruhi held her cell phone to her ear walking around her apartment holding a book in her hands. Ranka had gone to her apartment to visit only to find that she actually was not there.

'When can I come over Haruhi! Daddy misses you sooo much!'

"I can see you tonight"

"Thank you! Bye bye honey! Daddy loves you!"Haruhi closed the phone and set it down on her counter. With her book still in hand she turned towards her bed room door where she had left her paper work for school

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Coming!"Haruhi placed her book down on the counter and walked towards the door. She swung it open and then stood there a bit confused. Her eyes glanced back at her phone and then towards the person before her

"Why are you here?"Haruhi questioned as she leaned against her doorframe clearly too exhausted to deal with anything right now. He stood there looking down at her

_**"Just to talk"**_

**Go ahead :P who is it? It's a host I promise you**


	23. two raven haired boys

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I just saw you"Haruhi stepped aside allowing him inside her apartment.

"And?"Kyoya wandered into her apartment with his laptop tucked under his arm. Truthfully at the moment he looked like a mess an extremely annoyed mess.

'Geeze what's biting him?'Haruhi closed the door shut behind him waiting for the click and then followed him over to her kitchen counter

"What are you here for? I'm still on my week off"Haruhi reminded him as she watched him take a seat and open his laptop.

"I have work to do and Tamaki was annoyed me; you can continue whatever you were doing"Kyoya turned his laptop on and began to pull of the work he had attempted to do at Tamakis house

'Then why didn't you just go to your house!'Haruhi turned away from him clearly not in the mood to argue and picked up her textbook. She took a seat down on her couch and began to read

'As long as I'm away from that moron'Kyoya glanced over to Haruhi from his place on her counter and watched as her eyes studied the page intensely. It seemed like forever since he was this relaxed and content with working.

**-Tamaki—**

"Your never leave me right teddy?"Tamaki held a giant plushed bear in his hands and looked down at it's blank expression

"Thank you teddy!"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

Hikaru and Kaoru laid there asleep in Kaorus bed, curled up in the blankets and snuggling together like they had done so many times before

"Haruhi.."In his slumber he whispered softly against his brother.

"Kaoru?"Hikaru opened his eyes and looked down at Kaoru who laid there curled up against him.

'Did I hear that right?'

**-Haruhi—**

"Are you staying for dinner?"Haruhi placed her book down and glanced over to Kyoya who had not moved since he got there. The only sound he made was of his fingers hitting the keyboard over and over again.

"Order in"Kyoya stopped typing but kept his eyes on the computer, but he finally did move only to remove his wallet and place it on the counter for her to take

"I'll just make soup"Haruhi looked down at his wallet then walked past him to the cabinets to retrieve a pot. She missed that slight smirk on Kyoyas lips as she walked past him

'Of course she wouldn't except any money'Kyoya placed his wallet back in his pocket knowing better to protest when it came to Haruhi

**-knock—**  
><strong>-knock—<strong>

"It's open! Just put your finger on the pad!"Haruhi yelled as she heard a knocking from the door. Kyoya stopped his typing and looked up at the door

"Takashi Morinozuka is at the door, would you like to let him in?"A completely computer made voice asked from a speaker that was placed in one of the potted plants

"Hm.. Yes"Haruhi looked around the room not really sure of where the voice was coming from but nonetheless the door unlocked and opened on it's own

"Hi Mori"Haruhi waved to Mori as he stepped into her apartment holding what looked like a cake box in his hands. Mori looked over to Haruhi with a slight smile but then noticed Kyoya and couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about it

"Hi, here"Mori extended his arms to offer her the box. Haruhi looked down at it and knew it had to be from Honey because the cake inside was shaped like a bunny. Kyoya watched the slight display with a curious expression behind his glasses

"Hello Mori, what bring you here?"Kyoya questioned as he looked over to Mori with nothing more then a confused look

"Mitsukuni sent me"Mori moved over to the couch in the living room and took a seat. He had come on Honeys request and now had no idea what to do

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"Yes?"Mori held his phone up to his ear already knowing who it was

"Takashi! Was Haru-chan home!"

"Yes"Mori simply replied looking over to Haruhi who stood over the stove and Kyoya who was working on his laptop

"Was she alone?"

"Kyoya's here"Mori found the question odd by didn't bother questioning Honeys intentions

"Oh dam it!, okay bye bye Takashi! Have fun!"Honey hung up and Mori sat there even more confused. He placed his phone back in his pocket and reached over to grab one of the books off the coffee table that Haruhi had placed for bored purposes.

"Haruhi do you need help?"Kyoya stopped typing on his computer as he saw Haruhis reflection on the screen. She was trying to taste whatever type of soup she was making but from the look on her face it was disgusting

"Can you cook?"Haruhi placed the spoon back in the pot and then stared down into the mixture

"Yes, what type of soup is this?"Kyoya stood up and looked over her shoulder to see that the soup she was attempting to make looked well.. gross

"Carrot but it turned out a big odd, I don't think I did it right"Haruhi watched the mixture bubble as Kyoya reached past her and grabbed the spoon. He stirred it with a grin on his lips

"Mori, come here would you"Kyoya looked over to Mori who was reading one of Haruhis books. He placed it down and walked over to them.

"Would you let Honey drink this?"Kyoya pointed down to the mixture in the pot and Mori looked down at Haruhi. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but still.

"No"Mori answered with a bit of an apologetic look on his face

"Haruhi, order out I'm hungry"Kyoya handed her his cell phone and without even bothering to complain Haruhis walked past them both and started to dial the number of the nearest take out place

'She's interesting enough'Kyoya watched her as she moved around the living room with a take out menu in her hands completely concentrated on that

"Cute"The word escaped Moris lips without him even noticing it as he watched Haruhi pace around the room. Once Mori realized it had happened he looked down at Kyoya who was giving him an odd look, and even if neither of them questioned it before now they did

_**'Why is he here?'**_

**demand is 5:P**


	24. Jealous

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

'When are they going to leave?'Haruhi stood at the doorframe of her bedroom and looked into the living room. It wasn't long after dinner and neither of them had moved.

"Not that I don't like having you guys here but.. I want to go to sleep sometime"Haruhi stood behind her couch watching the uncomfortable scene before her. She wasn't really sure when it happened but Kyoya and Mori ended up glaring at each other both unmoving

'How long can they stay like that? Did they even blink?'

**-Mori-**

'Is this a staring contest? I'm pretty sure it is'Mori kept his eyes from blinking as he looked across from him at Kyoya. For the past 6 minutes they sat unmoving glaring at each other in Haruhis living room.

**-Kyoya-**

'I'm not going to lose, but what do I have to gain from this?'Kyoya questioned himself as he kept his glare trying hard not to blink

**-Haruhi-**

"You both are freaking me out! Blink!"Haruhi dropped her book down on the coffee table between them forcing them both to sit up straight and relax from the sudden noise

"Who won?"Mori looked up at Haruhi who stood there clearly annoyed with both of them

"I believe I did Mori, good game"Kyoya extended his hand to Mori who shook is gratefully.

'Was it even a game'Mori shook Kyoyas hand and they both stood there as Haruhi tapped her foot against the carpet

"If you two are staying I'll cut the cake"Haruhi turned away from them making her way to the counter there the bunny shaped cake Honey had bought sat. It was strawberry flavored with pink frosting a eyes made of black cream.

"What type of piece do you want?"Haruhi removed 3 plates and a knife from her cabinet. Kyoya and Mori stood on either sides of the counter as she held the knife above the cake getting ready to cut it

"Small"Mori answered simply with a slight smile, he didn't care much for strawberries but didn't mind it when he was enjoying it with some friends

"I don't like sweet very much but thank you"Kyoya pushed his plate away since it was true he really didn't like sweets. Haruhi started to slice the cake; she gave one ear to Mori and the other ear to herself before wrapping the cake back into the box

"It's really good"Haruhi took a bite of her cake and smiled at how amazingly light and sweet it was. Mori had a smile on his face as he ate the pink cake.

"Here, try it"Haruhi held her fork up in Kyoyas direction, there on top of it sat a piece of pink fluffy cake.

'I don't suppose it'd hurt'Kyoya took the piece of cake from her fork with his mouth and without even knowing it a small grin spread on his lips. It was sweet and fluffy and didn't taste that bad.

'What is this?'Mori felt a slight spark of anger inside himself as he sat there next to Haruhi watching the scene unfold. He placed his fork down with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Thank you but I don't want anymore"Kyoya had a rare smile on his lips when he spoke to Haruhi who was staring at her fork a bit shocked he so willingly ate off it.

'Am I angry? No I don't think so'Mori questioned himself as he sat there still confused

"Hm.. welcome, Mori how is it?"Haruhi turned her attention to Mori who had seemed to be staring off into space. He turned to her with a slight smile

"Good"Mori had that slight smile on his lips as he answered her, then suddenly he realized it

'I was jealous'

**-Tamaki—**

"Yes I'd like 1 dozen"Tamaki held the phone to his ear as he walked down the hall way of his mansion carrying on of his over sized teddy bears

"Red and white, I'll be there to pick them up soon"Tamaki waved goodbye to the maids as they watched him leave. Tamaki rushed out the door carrying the giant bear and hopped into the waiting limo

"Tanaka's floral first then Haruhis please"Tamaki smiled at his driver to gave him a nod in return

**-Honinozuka Mansion—**

"I hope Takashi is doing okay"Honey sat there on his bunny shaped chair staring out the window at the garden below

'I want Takashi to be happy, Haru-chan would be good for him'Honey gripped the chair slightly and cringed slightly

'Even if I have to give her up'

**-Haruhi-**

"Mori is something wrong?"Haruhi whispered as she stood with Mori at the sink while he helped her wash dishes. Kyoya sat in the living room doing work with his back turned to them  
>"No"Mori answered simply as he handed her another soupy dish. Haruhi took it into her hands and began to rinse it.<p>

"Are you sure?"Haruhi whispered back as she placed the dish into the drying rack

'You haven't taken your eyes off me since we finished eatting'Haruhi thought nervously feeling a bit on edge every time she caught Moris eye on her.

"Yes"

**-Kyoya—**

'Interetsing'Kyoya looked at his laptop and watched their reflections as they spoke to each other in a whispered tone. He couldn't understand why but it bother him slightly.

_**'What are they whispering about?'**_

**demand is 5 :P**


	25. Blonde boys are always fun

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I thought they'd never leave!"Haruhi leaned back against her front door feeling a million times better with both of them gone. Her eyes darted to the clock that read 5 pm and she felt exhausted.

**-Kyoya —**

"Goodbye Mori, I'll see you again at the next metting"Kyoya waved goodbye to Mori as he stepped into his limo.

'Or perhaps sooner'

**-Mori—**

'Something tells me he's got something against me'Mori waved goodbye from his place in front of the lobby door before stepping into his own limo

**-Haruhi—**

'If I didn't know any better.. I'd say something was bothering them both, but I'm sure they'd have said something'Haruhi let her mind wander off as she rested into the warm water in her bathtub. She had been craving a bath since they had taken up most of her day with their visits.

"Tamaki Souh is at the door, would you like to let him in?"The computer voice echoed through Haruhis bathroom as she instantly got an annoyed look

"No"Haruhis voice was clam and collected as she sat in the water

**-1 Minute Later—**

"Tamaki Souh is at the door, would you like to let him in?"The computerized voice came back on as Haruhi sat in the warm water praying he'd just go away

"NO!"She got up from her tub and wrapped a towel around herself

"Tamaki Souh is at the door, would you like to let him in?"The voice came back on and Haruhi ran towards her front door. Nearly breaking it she pulled it wide open to reveal Tamaki standing there holding a giant teddy bear, roses, and playing with the finger pad

"Haruhi! Your doors broken! I wouldn't let me in!"Tamaki rushed into her apartment holding his gifts for her. The door slammed shut as Haruhi walked back over to him

"It's not broken I was in the bath, what do you want?"Haruhui pointed to her towel giving proof to her statement. Tamaki extended his arms to her

"A teddy and flowers for my lovely girl! You do know what these colors mean correct my sweet?"Tamaki placed the teddy bear at her feet and offered the roses to her. 6 red and 6 white all mixed together beautifully.

"Yes I do, now if you don't mind I was in the bath"Haruhi placed the roses on her counter and pointed to the door trying to politely ask him to leave

"Then I shall join you!"He obviously wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Just stay here and don't make any trouble for me; I'll be out soon"And with that she went back to her bath leaving Tamaki alone in her living room

"I'll put these in a vase for her!"Tamaki picked the roses off the counter and stuffed them into a vase he found under the sink. He filled it with water and placed it carefully on the coffee table

"Mitsukuni Honinozuka is at the door, would you like to let him in?"The computer made voice echoed through the room as Tamaki stood there forzed and alert ready for some android to pop out and attack him

"Yes"Haruhi opened her bathroom door fully dressed in some pajamas and drying her hair

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"Haru-chan hi!"Honey brust through the door as Haruhi picked up her house phone. She gave Honey a wave

"Hi dad, why didn't you call me? I thought you were coming over for dinner"

"I'm so sorry dear! But I met the most lovely man on the way to your apartment! I'll be by bright and early alright dear? Bye bye! Daddy loves you sooo much!"And witht that Ranka hung up leaving a very confused Haruhi. She placed the phone down and turned to see Tamaki and Honey eyeing each other down.

"Hi Tama-chan"Honey had a almost annoyed look on his face as he looked at Tamaki before quickly running up and hugging Haruhi

"I missed you Haru-chan! Did you miss me too? When did Takashi leave?"Honey had that cute childish tone to his voice as he hugged her tightly almost grinning at the reflection of Tamaki in the mirror behind them.

"Haruhi! Can I get a hug too?"Tamaki whined as he tired to pull Honey off Haruhi

"Haru-chans hugs are only for me!"Honey squeezed Haruhi one last time before letting her go. Haruhi shook off the numbness from Honeys extreme hug

"Sorry Honey, Mori left a little while ago"Haruhi answered avoiding if the did you miss me question very well. Honey noted that she avoided the question and that Tamaki was glaring at him from behind.

"It's alright Haru-chan! Mind if I stay for awhile?"Honey was already making himself at home by the way he started to unload the cake from her fridge. Tamaki was pouting as he moved towards her

"If he stays then I get to stay too!"Tamaki whined like a child as he pointed to Honey who was already getting plates out for the cake. Haruhi glanced between Honey and Tamaki with an annoyed and amused look on her face

_**"Just clean up after your selves" **_

**demand is 4:P**


	26. Confusion

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"I'm Haru-chans favorite!"Honey flung a piece of cake at Tamaki who was sitting across from him

"It's obvious I am her favorite! Right Haruhi?"Tamaki turned his attention to Haruhi who sat between them looking down at her book trying to ignore them the best she could. For the past 10 minutes they'd done nothing but try to figure out which one of them was Haruhis favorite based on how much she hugged them

"I like Honey more"Haruhi kept her eyes on the page as she flipped it. The sound of Tamaki turning to stone echoed through the room followed by Honeys clapping in excitement.

"See Tama-chan! Haru-chan likes me best so nah!"Honey stuck his tongue out at Tamaki before rushing to Haruhis side. He wrapped his arm in with hers and kissed her cheek pulling her straight out of the book

'What am I doing? I'm here to talk about Takashi'Honey felt a pang of guilt in his gut as he helped Haruhi off her chair and led her over to the couch while Tamaki sat in the corner feeling depressed

"Haru-chan can you do me a big secret favor?"Honey whispered into Haruhis ear as they sat there together. Haruhi nodded slightly with her cheeks a bit pink from the sudden kiss she received from him

"Would you go on a date with Takashi later? I think he'd really like that"Honey was a bit unsure of himself as he whispered it softly to Haruhi. He watched her eyes following searching for her answer.

"Hm.. I guess so"Haruhi didn't really know what to say, the thought of dating Mori never really came to her mind before but Honey was asking her for a favor and he never did that normally

"Great! I'll step it all up okay Haru-chan?"Honey grabbed her hands and squeezed them slightly feeling that gripping pain in his chest

'Your have fun with Takashis right? Your be happy right Haru-chan?'Honey couldn't help but question even himself with the thought of them together but pushed it aside. By the time Tamaki had regained his composer Haruhi and Honey were sitting watching tv together patiently.

"Haruhi I demand your attention!"Tamaki stood in front of them over dramatically pointing his finger at her like she was a servant. Haruhi had an annoyed look on her face but thought it better not to add fire to his delusional sparking flames

"What is it Tamaki?"Haruhi looked up at him and looked at his finger tempted to bite it so he'd back off

"Do you not like the gifts daddy bought you?"Tamakis face dropped into a sad puppy look as he caught sight of his teddy bear that sat on the floor unmoved since he had brought it in. Haruhi stood up and grabbed the teddy bear off her floor

"I'll put it in my room okay"Haruhi marched down the hallway to her bedroom with Tamaki following close behind and Honeys eyes following them. Honey sat there with his eyes closed trying to collect his thoughts and listen to every word Tamaki and Haruhi said.

"Here better?"Haruhi plopped the teddy bear down onto her bed as Tamaki stood at the door way looking at the teddy bear. A smile appeared on his face.

"Yes! But Haruhi.. can we talk please?"Tamakis face had lost all childish emotion as now he was just looking at her with a serious look in his eyes. Haruhi nodded knowing that he actually had something worth listening to for once

"Haruhi I know this is sudden but I think I may be in love with you"Tamaki looked at her nervously as Haruhi just stood there

"I know"Haruhi just shrugged leaving Tamaki there stunned

"What! How did you know! Even I didn't know! Well I did but I never admitted it!"Tamaki was being his over dramatic self again and rushed towards her grabbing her by the shoulders

"It was kind of obvious.."Haruhi looked off to the side since his face was getting too close for comfort

"It was! When!"Tamaki face was flushed red as he spoke holding her tightly trying to figure out how she knew

"Tamaki you're too close I need to breath"Haruhi mumbled as he started to shake her slightly in his frantic state

"Haruhi I can never be to"A hand gripped Tamaki and before he even knew it himself he was on his back on Haruhis floor

**CRASH**

"Honey?"Tamaki looked up at Honey confused why he had just suddenly flipped him over. Honey stood above him with his hand on the back of Tamakis collar. He started down at Tamaki with a slightly frustrated look in his bright blue eyes

"Honey why'd you flip him? And thank you I think"Haruhi rubbed her shoulders and looked at Honey who stood there staring down at Tamaki. He opened his mouth to speak and his words came out nervous

_**"I don't know"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	27. Little devils visit last

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Bye!"Haruhi yelled goodbye to Honey as he dragged Tamaki out the door leaving her alone at last

**-Honey-**

"Bye Tama-chan!"Honey called as he watched Tamaki climb into his limo. Honey walked out and got into his own limo.

'What's happening? Why did I flip Tama-chan? Am I sick?'

**-Tamaki-**

'She already knew I loved her.. when why not say something? Does she not feel the same?'tamaki looked at his reflection in the limos window and felt a slight pang in his heart

'Maybe I should try.. being more.. serious around her'

**-Haruhi-**

"I never thought I'd love a bed so much"Haruhi laid there on her bed. Her eyes shifted to the clock that read 10 pm and she was so thankful that Honey had to leave and thus so did Tamaki. It had been a long day and she just couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes closed as she was just about to fall asleep when

"Hikaru Hitachiin is here to see you, would you like to let him in?"The computer voice boomed as Haruhi sat straight up intensely annoyed

"NO!'Haruhi pulled the pillow off her bed and then covered her ears

"Kaoru Hitachiin is here to see you, would you like to let him in?"The voice came on again

"NO!"Haruhi yelled practically going insane with how annoyed she was

"Hikaru-Kaoru-Hikaru-Kaoru Hitachiins is here to see you, would you like to let him in?"The computer voice kept switching showing that the twins where playing with the thumb pad outside

"YES! YES! JUST LET THEM INSIDE ALREADY!"Haruhi yelled losing her temper and crawling deep into the covers not even bothering to greet them. She could hear their footsteps walking towards her door but she didn't bother to move.

"Awh I think she's asleep"Kaorus voice was full of a mocking laughter as they stepped closer to the bed

"Think she'll freak out if she wakes up to us 'playing' with her?"Hikaru snickered as they both crawled onto either sides of the bed. They both laid over the blankets looking down at her as she pretended to sleep hoping they'd just leave her alone

"Only one way to find out, I'll go low"Kaoru nodded to Hikaru who almost burst out laughing as Haruhi scooted away from them deeper into the covers still trying to pretend to sleep

"I'll keep her from yelling if she wakes up"Hikaru winked at Kaoru as he slipped under he covers. Kaoru moved silently lower down the bed to he was at her waist. The tank top and boy shorts she wore for pajamas might as well have been underwear the way Kaoru looked at them. He placed his hand against her thigh and then it happened

**KICK**

"Get away from me! I'm on my week off!"Haruhi finally had enough and literally kicked Kaoru off her. He rolled right off the bed and landed on the floor bursting with laughter

"Come on Haruhi can we stay tonight? We miss you"Hikaru whined as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Please Haruhi"Kaoru climbed back onto the bed and pouted slightly. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled the covers over the three of them

"If you let me sleep"Haruhi leaned back against her pillow not having the energy to really fight them off right now. Hikaru and Kaoru both smirked slightly as they curled up next to her

"Who can say"They both smirked deviously as Haruhi went limp having already fallen asleep. Kaorus looked over to his brother who had fallen asleep already curled up behind Haruhi pressing his chest against her back

'Haruhi…'Kaoru wrapped his arms around her waist tight and rested his forehead against hers. He checked again to see that Hikaru was asleep and leaned over to Haruhis ear. Gently and softly he whispered to her. He felt his heart ache slightly but nonetheless he swallowed the pain

'I love you Haruhi'Kaoru admitted painfully to himself as he looked at his brother and her. He brushed the hair from her ear and leaned forward

_**"Haruhi please love my brother"**_

**demand is 3:P**


	28. Sad Bunnies

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Why?"Haruhi whispered softly as she fluttered her eyes open to see a very shocked Kaoru staring at her with his mouth open and eyes wide

'CRAP!'was the only thought in Kaorus mind as he looked at her. Haruhi began to rub her eyes slightly as she felt Hikaru tighten his grip around her waist

"Uh….'His mind was drawing a blank and he really didn't have much to say

"I.. I need to use the bathroom!"Yes escape! And Kaoru rolled off the bed dashing into the bathroom and locking the door behind him

'I'll just stay here still I'm sure she's fallen asleep'Kaoru leaned back against the door and slide down to the floor which was covered by a soft rug

**-Hikaru: The next morning-**

"Hm.. Kaoru…"Hikaru squeezed the person curled up against him a bit tighter, and ran his fingers through their soft hair feeling his way down their back over the dump where their bra strap was

'Huh?'Hikarus eyes fluttered open as he looked down to see Haruhi curled up against him. Her hair ruffled and out of place.

**-Kaoru-**

Kaoru laid there at the bottom of the floor in the bathroom curled up on the soft rug sleeping peacefully

**-Hikaru—**

"Haruhi"Hikaru whispered softly down at the girl who curled up against him. She laid there asleep not even budging enough to move away from him.

'Great.. where'd Kaoru go?'Hikaru vaguely remember both him and Kaoru crawling into the bed with her the night before and he could have swore that he heard Kaorus voice during the night

'Did he go home? Maybe he's making breakfast'Hikaru didn't really put much thought in it considering that Kaoru would call him sooner or later

"I love you…"Haruhi mumbled softly against Hikarus chest as she snuggled up against him. Hikarus eyed her carefully and double taked to make sure she said it. He sunk lower into the bed so they were face to face

"I love you.. fancy spicy tuna man.."Haruhi had a slight smile on her face as Hikaru eyes went dull

'Saw that one coming'Hikaru let out a slightly disappointed sign and looked at her sleeping face watching her dream away

'Why did it have to be you of all people? Huh? The one girl who can't be seduced into love or bought off'Hikaru placed his hand against the back of her head and brought her closer to him. He kissed the top of her forehead as she slept peacefully in his arms

"I'm just thankful Kaoru doesn't love you too, or I'd really be screwed"Hikaru snickered slightly as he closed his eyes deciding it was best to just go back to sleep

**-Otoori Mansion—**

"Tamaki why are you following me?"Kyoya placed his coffee mug down and turned to Tamaki who had been following him around the house mimicking his every movement

"I'm learning to be serious"Tamaki gestured to the pair of fake glasses he was wearing and tried his best to make a serious expression **(Thank you OuranFire for the idea)**

"Get out"Kyoya pointed to the door clearly not in the mood for this

"Get out"Tamaki mimicked pointing to the door

"Tamaki stop, we aren't children leave"Kyoya glared at Tamaki who stood there glaring back at him

"Tamaki stop, we aren't children leave"Tamaki mimicked him

"This is getting ridiculous"Kyoya turned away walking into his bedroom

"This is getting ridiculous!"Tamaki mimicked following Kyoya into his bedroom. He looked towards Kyoyas open closet and starting taking clothes out

"What are you doing? GET OUT YOU MORON!"Kyoya was losing his temper as Tamaki began to place Kyoyas clothes over his own

"I'm cosplaying as you"

**-Ranka—**

"What a fancy apartment, it must be beautiful inside!"Ranka stood outside the door and looked down at the finger key pad

'How do I do this? Oh I knew I should have called! I'll just knock!"Ranka held his fist up to the door

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Haruhi sweetie I'm here!"Ranka called as he stood outside the door

"HIKARU STOP THAT HURTS!"

"Hm…."Ranka stood on the other side of the door a bit unsure of what to do

"KAORU QUIT IT! THAT'S TOO HARD!"

"Haruhi! Haruhi honey are you okay?"Ranka yelled as he pounded his fist against the door still holding his lady like voice intack

"GET OFF ME"!

"DADDY'S COMING HARUHI!"Rankas voice had lost all the soft sweetness it had as he gripped the computer door handle and ripped the door open using all the strength he had and possibly straining his back

"Dad?"Haruhi sat there on her stool pushing both Hikaru and Kaoru away as they attempted to put make up on her facewhich would explain the long line of lipstick running down her neck

"Get away from my little girl! Both of you out! Out!"Ranka dragged the two very confused twins out the door and by some miracle managed to close the door behind them body

"Haruhi I don't want you letting boys in here!"Ranka pouted rubbing his shoulder

"I'm 19 dad.."Haruhi picked a paper towel off her counter and started to rub off the makeup she could feel on her skin

"But youre still an unmarried young lady! You must not let any of them get too close"Ranka warned with his fatherly tone. Haruhi smiled slightly at his words

"A bit late dad"

**-Honinozuka Mansion—**

"You called?"Mori stood at the doorway of Honeys sitting room where Honey was curled up into a ball hugging a stuffed bunny that was a larger version of Usa-chan

"Takashi I think I might be sick"Honey placed his face against the giant stuffed bunny and started to tear up slightly. Mori walked over to him carefully examining the room and what a mess it was

"What hurts?"Mori kneeled down next to him placing his hand on Honeys head

_**"My chest hurts"**_

**Demand is 4:P**


	29. Childish

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"And then I flipped Tama-chan!"Honey whined as Mori patted his head softly. For the past 10 minutes Honey had been explaining everything that had happened up until his chest started hurting

"Mitsukuni"Mori removed his hand from Honeys head and had a slight smile on his face

"Am I going to die Takashi?"Honeys eyes watered slightly as he looked up at Mori feeling scared for his own life

"Maybe of heart break"Mori found it amusing how Honey seemed to be worried about something so simple

"What?"The confusion in his eyes was clear

"I'll explain"

**-Haruhi—**

"Dad you can leave you know"Haruhi sat on her couch reading as Ranka sat next to her keeping his eyes on the door. It had been more then 2 hours and Ranka had refused to leave incase one of those twins came back

"Not until your safe! I've already called for someone to come baby sit my little baby"Ranka patted the top of Haruhis head as she ignored him completely and went back to her book

'I don't even want to imagine what you'd be like if you knew how I got this apartment'Haruhi thought as she stared down at her page

**-Honinozuka Mansion—**

"Takashi.. I don't want that!"Honey cried slightly as he clung to Moris arm

"It's fine"Mori looked with at him with a slight smile

"But.. but Takashi! I don't want that! I don't wanna feel that!"Honey get go of Moris arm and curled up into a tiny ball

"There's no choice"Mori sat at the edge of Honeys bed since he had crawled under there to mop

'This isn't fair! I don't want that! I want Takashi to have her! It's not fair!'

**-Haruhi—**

"Your kidding right?"Haruhi watched as her father waved goodbye leaving her alone with her baby sitter

"Your father said to send you to bed by 10 and make sure you eat carrots"Kyoya looked down at the list of things Ranka had written down for him to make sure Haruhi did

"I'm 19 I don't need a baby sitter"Haruhi snatched the list from his hands and crumpled it up.

"Even so, this is a good excuse to get away from Tamaki, he's become a bit… obsessed with becoming me"Kyoya walked across Haruhis living room and took a seat on her couch. His head rested against the cushion.

"That's disturbing, are you seriously staying here? I've got work to do and I've still got 4 days off"Haruhi gave him a slightly annoyed look as he sat there with his eyes now closed

"Kyoya?"Haruhi waved her hand infront of his face trying to get his attention

"Great.. just fall asleep right here"Haruhi stood up and walked away knowing better then to wake him of all people up

**-beep-**

'Haruhi! Text me!'Haruhi read the message that appeared on her phone

'What is it Hikaru?'Haruhi wandered back to her room and lopped down on her bed holding the phone in her hands

'How'd you know it was me? I'm using Kaorus phone'

'Because Kaoru doesn't make everything sound like it's screaming, now what is it? I've got to start my essay'Haruhi rolled over onto her side and looked at her desk

'Send me a sexy message'Haruhi could practically hear him snickering on the other end

'In your dreams' and with that Haruhi placed her phone down and didn't bother responding to his next message

**-Hikaru—**

'No in my dreams you love me… What the hell was I thinking!'Hikaru placed his head face first in the pillow and screamed in frustration gripping his phone

**-Kyoya—**

'How could I have fallen asleep so quickly?'Kyoya stood up from Haruhis couch and made his way over to the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and looked around to make sure no one had saw him.

"Haruhi"Kyoya called her name as he wandered around the apartment till he reached her bedroom door

"Haruhi are you decent?"Kyoya knocked on the door and stood there for a good minute before opening the door and peaking inside to see Haruhi asleep at her desk.

'If she gets sick, it'll only complicate things'Kyoya slipped his jacket off and draped it over Haruhi who was lying there over her papers with pencil still in hand.

**-beep-**

'I really shouldn't, it's not my concern'Kyoya mind and body didn't seem to agree since within a few moments he had Haruhis phone in his hand and flipped it open

'Two new messages'Kyoya clicked the center button and waited as the two messages popped up

'Haruhi! Don't forget to buy milky! Daddy saw it was getting old, in fact I'll just get you one!'Kyoya couldn't help but wonder why Ranka would send such a message with no real meaning to it but then realized he just wanted to talk to Haruhi. His fingers clicked down to the next message

'No in my dreams you love me'Kyoya started down at the message from Hikaru and then glanced back at Haruhi his fingers moving along the keyboard as he figure out just what to do

'What is there to gain from this? It's childish'and once again his body wasn't listening because his fingers pressed the delete button and then closed her phone

'That was immature'Kyoya dropped her phone back down onto the bed and left her room trying to clear his mind

_**'What's wrong with me?'**_

**demand is 5:P**


	30. Landing on luck

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"So…"Haruhi sat there at the end of the long table where she hadn't been in a week. The past 4 days actually went by rather fast and no one bothered her, much to her surprise.

"Take your pick Haruhi"Kyoya st straight across from her with Tamaki at his side who had insisted on mimicking him

"Right right I got it"Haruhi stood up from her seat and closed her eyes.

'I hope it lands on him.. we need to talk'Haruhi took a deep breath and started to count

_**"Eenie Meenie Minnee Mo catch a host by his clothes, if he hollers let him go, Eeenie Meeie Minee Mo, my drag queen dad said to count to 10! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10"**_

**pick! Sorry for it being short I'm in a rush**


	31. Starting from the top

**300 reviews :D**

"Honey looks like your up next"Haruhi opened her eyes and get out a small sign. Honey stared at her a bit shocked as he looked at Mori who stood next to him

"Haru-chan actually I'm a bit busy this week"Honey sat back down as everyones eyes were on him, questioning why he was passing up his chance.

"Oh.. I guess I get tomorrow off"Haruhi laughed slightly hoping to get away with it but knew better herself. The room went silent as Honey sat there staring down into his lap

"Pick again Haruhi"Kyoya sat back down as everyone else followed suit trying to not look at honey. Mori himself stared blankly down at Honey who refused to meet his gaze

"I'll go Haruhi!"Hikaru shot his arm up feeling more then happy to take Honeys place

"She needs to pick Hikaru"Kaoru nudged his brothers slightly

"Who's free tonight? I kind of want to rest tomorrow after class"Haruhi dragged her fingers along the chairs arm remembering she was going to have one killer test tomorrow

"From the looks of our schedules, Tamaki is free at 10, Kaoru is free at 9, Mori is free at 8, Hikaru is free at 7, and I'm free at 11, who could you like to pick Haruhi"Kyoya had each of their schedules appear on the table before her as she stared down at it

"If I take each of you today can I get the next 3 days off? I've got a lot of things to do"Haruhi smiled slightly at the convenience of each of them being one hour apart

"I suppose so, but.. can you handle it?"A smirk played on Kyoyas lips as he watched Haruhi staring down at the papers.

"Sure why not"Haruhi shrugged leaning back into her chair and looking around as they all exchanged questioning looks

"Then we'll be seeing you tonight"

**-Mori—**

'I don't like to see Mitsukuni like this'Mori walked down the hallway of his mansion with his textbook in hand. Honey had dropped him off and then went home refusing to spend any time with him.

'It's scary how well he knows me'Mori opened his bedroom door and threw his book down his desk and took a seat. It was about few hours till his appointment with Haruhi and he had the time to go over some work

'How does he know'Mori opened his text book as his eyes wandered up to the corner of his desk where there sat a picture of him and honey together. Reaching under his desk he placed a second picture next to the one of him and honey, with a slight smile on his lips he ran his finger over the glass covering it

"Haruhi"

**-Tamaki—**

"Hi Haruhi"Tamaki stared into the mirror trying this best to look serious or at least no super energetic

"Hello Haruhi"Tamaki tried again standing up straight and narrowin his eyes which only made him look angry

"Yo Haruhi"Tamaki tried again now looking tired

'I can do this! I can be what she wants I can do it!'

**-Kyoya—**

"This is a head ache not worth fighting over"Kyoya stared down at his file of paper work and pushed it too the side not being able to concintrate

"Dammit get out of my head!"Kyoya hissed under his voice as he leaned back against his chair rubbing his head

'I don't want to be thinking about you! God dammit! I knew this was a bad idea!'

**-Hikaru—**

"How do commoners eat this stuff?"Hikaru stared down at the ice cream cases. There he was in a local super market for "commoners" trying to figure out what favor to bring Haruhi

"Vinalla?.. Chococlate?… I'll just get them all"Hikaru started to pile the cases into the shopping cart that he found to be extermly large

'I'll impress you Haruhi, just you wait and see!'

**-Kaoru—**

"She likes strawberries the best"Kaoru mumbled as he walked through a commoners mall searching

'Jewelry or food?'Kaoru stood there in the middle of the mall now looking around him at all the shops

'Food'

**-Haruhi—**

"What did I just agree to?" Haruhi questioned herself as she climbed out of the tub and walked out into the living room

"Mitsukuni Honinozuka is at the door, would you like to let him in?"The computerized voice asked as Haruhi stood there drying her hair

"Yes"Haruhi turned towards the door standing there in her pajamas waiting for Honey

"Hi Haru-chan"Honey stood there at the door with a serious look on his face. His features seemed to age him a lot more then he was serious and it was hard to remember him being the same small boy he once was

"Hi Honey, what are you here for?"Haruhi closed the door behind Honey seeing how he was just standing there. His hand reached out and grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him

_**"Can we talk?"**_

**demand is 6 :P**


	32. Honeys Heart

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Sure I guess"Haruhis eyes drifted to her clock then back to Honey who was now standing there with a very hurt look in his eyes. If was nothing she had said, truthfully it was something he knew

"Haru-chan do you remember the first time I kissed you?"Honey had his hand resting under her chin and brought her closer to him. They stood there only a few inches apart as Honey wrapped his arm around her waist with that look still lingering in his eyes

"Huh? Of course, but I don't understand why you aski-"Honey pulled her closer presing his lips aginst hers and she could taste the sweet taste of forsting on his lips that had been permently stained there. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock as his eyes were half lided looking at her.

"I think I love you Haruhi"That was the first time he ever addressed her as anything besides Haru-chan and she could feel that their relationship had no changed completly. She head rested against his shoulder as he held her close now, fearing she'd make him leave

"I love you, I loved you before I even knew it"Honey voice was broken with something that sounded like a chocked up mess of tears in the back of his throut.

"Ho-honey"Haruhis voice was shaken as she stood there with his arms wrapped around her. She had never even thought of Honey in that way before, so the idea of him loving her didn't even come to her mind

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later okay? I just.. just forget what I said! I wasn't thinking"And then he blotted to the door ignoring the sound of her footsteps as she ran after him, but he was already in the elevatored slamming his hand down on the down button trying to get away from her

"HONEY WAIT!"but the elevator doors had already closed leaving Haurhi standing there confused and flushed infront of the closed doors

**-Honey-**

"Stupid stupid stupid"Honey mummbled to himself as he gripped his hair and leaned back against the elevator doors

'How will I ever face her again'

**-Hikaru-**

"Haruhi! Open the door"Hikaru stood outside Haruhis door carrying 2 cases of ice cream as his foot knocked for him

"I brought you ice cream"Hikaru yelled as he stood there waiting for her, he had come an hour early so they'd have time to spend time together, but now he was thinking it wasn't such a good idea

'Is she busy?'Hikaru kicked the door one more time and was surprised how easily it opened. There inside sat Haruhi on her stool in the kitchen just staring at nothing.

"Haruhi?"Hikaru placed the ice cream on the counter as he walked over to her a bit confused as to why she was sitting ther doing nothing. The door closed behind him closely as he made his way over to her.

'Remember don't yell'Hikaru reminded himself since he knew how bad his temper got somethings, ecspecially when she ignored him

"I bought ice cream"Hikaru placed the cold case against her arm as she sat up from the exterme cold and looked at him a bit surprised.

"Hey, when'd you get here?"She glanced over to the clock thinking she had been late for their appointment but then realized he was just early

"Just now, what's with you?"Hikaru placed the ice cream into her freezer since it didn't look like she was in the mood to eat it. They had always been good friends even before all this had habppened as Haruhi knew that.

"Honey said he loves me, and then he ran away"her words practically froze Hikaru soild as he stood there.

'What? No way'Hikaru was panicked slightly, he had been fully perpared to fight Tamaki for her, but Honey? That was something he didn't know how to handle. As his feet dragged him back to her as his arms wrapped around her back

"Good, I love you more"Hikaru rested his head against her hair enjoying her sweet scent

'God thats corny'Hikaru practically laughed at himself as he felt Haruhi lean back against him

"Whatever, since your here let's hurry up and do this"Haruhi stood up from her stool brushing Hikaru aside as his arms fell back down. With a smirk on his lips he followed after her

"Back to the playroom?"

**demand is 5:P**


	33. Control Freak

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"No thanks"Haruhi followed Hikaru off to the play room knowing he wasn't going to listen to her either way.

"Come on Haruhi, up on the table"Hikaru flicked the lights on a pointed to the cold metal table she hated so much

'Great.. just great'Haruhi made her way over to the table, running her fingers along the cold steal that shined under her

-**Kyoya-**

"Um..it feels as if.. I've forgotten something"Kyoya stared down at this computer screen oddly foced on Hikarus schedule

'What was it?'

**-Haruhi and Hikaru-**

"Hikaru do we really ave to do this? Can't we do something... normal"Haruhi sat there on the cold metal table as Hikaru walked around collecting things off the wall and placing them around her.

"This is normal"Hikaru had that smirk on his lips as he came up behind her. His arms snaked around her waist as his kissed the back of her neck gently

"Maybe for you and Kaoru but.."Haruhi relaxed as she felt his tender kisses against the back of her neck. It was rare that Hikaru showed this kind of care, even with her

"What you can't see, can't hurt you"Hikarur removed a soft fabric from his pocket and wrapped it around her eyes as she sat there praying for him to be sweet with her again. His hands pressed her back down against the metal table where she now laid staring up into the darkness of the mask

"Hikaru please can we not?"Haruhi heard the sound of a whip crack and then turned her head to the sound

"Master Hikaru, I can always redo the last lesson"Hikarus voice had lost the light playfulness it normally had as he looked down at her, laying there blind folded and looking into nothing.

'Control freak'She rolled over onto her side and propped herself up to turn to the direction his voice came from

"Master Hikaru can we not do this? I don't want to be beatin into nothing"Haruhi looked over to where she thought Hikaru would be as he moved around the room. His whip rested against his open plam as his eyes looked down at it

"But I like hearing you scream"His voice whispered seductively into her ear from the oppisite direction of where she was facing, forcing her head to snap towards him in shock

"And I like being able to walk"Haruhi shot back a bit bitterly rememebring how much pain she was in after wards last time

"Then ride me"Hikaru placed the whip down onto the cold metal table and walked around removing a collar and leach from the side of the right wall

"What?"Her voice was filled with confusion until she felt the cold leather wrap around her neck with a click and her body being lifted up onto it's knees.

"WHAT THE HELL HIKARU!"Haruhis hands gripped at the collar in fear as she suddenly realized that he was dragging her off the table into someplace else. The door opened and closed as her feet touched the carpetting of her living room

"Master Hikaru; now you're going to ride me right here"Hikaru arms wrapped around her waist tightly as he tugged against the collar. A smirk covered his lips as he gripped the handel in his hand

"Where are we?"Haruhi could feel air rush past her hair as she suddenly got a bad feeling

"Near your windnow, the one above that couch you've been using as a book case"Hikaru looked down at the couch next to them and started kicking the books off it onto the floor

'Better then us being outside'Haruhi felt the relief cover her only to have it replaced by an annoyed feeling with Hikaru tugged the leach. Hikaru moved down onto the couch and unbuckled his pants not bothering to fully undress

"Take the panties off"Hikaru looped the leachs handel around his wrist as his hands worked to free himself. Haruhi stood there leaning forward as she did quick work of taking her panties off for him not really wanting to drag this out any longer then she had to

"You're a pervert"Haruhi mummbled under her breath as she felt Hikarus hand running up her thigh

"No just a bit kinky, now come on, your master's waiting"Hikaru snickered slightly as Haruhi climbed onto the couch her hands reached out and brushed agianst his length causing a low groan to escape his lips. She found her way around him and straddled his waist.

'Do I just push down?'Haruhi nervously took his length into her hand and positioned it agianst her trying to figure out the least painful way to do this. Hikaru laid under her with her leach in hand watching as her forehead wrinkled showing her fustration.

"Ease yourself down, if not it'll hurt a bit"Hikarus hands gripped her hips leaving her leach to hang there untakin. She felt him gently easing her down the way she didn't know how to and relaxed trying to take him in without any pain from the new postion.

"Hi-hikaru"Haruhi reached down and clencthed the front of his shirt tightly trying to remain clam as she felt him streaching her a bit bigger then she had been yet.

"Master"Hikaru corrected her as he held her steady against him enjoying that he was the first to get to try this with her. Behind the blind fold Haruhis eyes were squeezed shut unable to think with the feeling she was getting from Hikaru.

"Master"Her teeth clentched together as she spoke. She felt him shifting driving into her causing her to gasp for breath

"Yes Haruhi.. mm, yes"He groaned out in extacy as he pushed up into he enjoying the way she submitted to him, if only for a moment. Before she could even do anything she collasped down onto his chest and was bitting into his shirt trying not to lose her head

"Yo..you're"She fingers dug into his shirt as he pratically started to bruise her hips with the force he was using

"Amazing"Hikaru hadn gripped her leach and tugged her closer to him

"A-A"She could feel his breath on her lips

"A god"Hikaru used his free hand to grip the back of her soft brown hair and pulled her closer giving her a kiss that burnered her body. It made her lips tingle and her body turn cold before a warm rush filled her and Hikaru stopped. His lips pulled away form her as they laid there on the couch trying ot breath. Haruhi propped herself up enough to look at his dazed over amber eyes and whisper

"A control freak"

**demand is 5 :P**


	34. Clean Up

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"What should I do Usa-chan?"Honey sat there in his bed room holding the stuffed bunny that he hadn't held since his high school days.

-Silence-

Usa-chan looked at him with his adorable bunny eyes

"You're right Usa-chan! I'll just have to go talk to Haru-chan!"Honey placed Usa-chan back down on his bed and stood up making his way to the door

'Maybe tomorrow'And he turned back to his bed to hide

**-Mori-**

'I hope she's okay with me comming early'Mori looked down at his watched and saw he was about 20 minutes early as he knocked on the door

'She's busy'Mori thought as he stood outside the door and then realized that it was open and unlocked. He reached forward and pushed it open

"S and M"Mori looked at the scene before him in complete shock. Haruhi was on the floor being pulled on a leach by Hikaru who held a whip raised in the air

"Hey Mori, you're early"Hikaru looked over to the clock and then down at the blindfolded Haruhi

"Mori save me!"Haruhi yelled as she suddenly felt herself being craddled into a pair of stronge arms

"Hmph"Hikaru handed Mori the leach as Haruhi laid craddled in his arms

"Are you okay?"Mori whispered after Hikaru left. He gently placed Haruhi on the couch as she shivered

'That's alot of whipping'Mori looked down at Haruhi who sat there naked with red marks along her body, mostly on her stomach and thighs

"Yeah I think so"Haruhi relaxed feeling safe as Mori undid her blind fold and the collar from her neck

"Do you need anything?"Mori questioned as he watched her blink readjusting to the light

"I'm okay I think, isn't it your turn?"Haruhi looked down at her body and ran her fingers along the red whip marks

'That's the last time I call him a control freak'Haruhi thought as she felt Moris eyes boring into her

"You need a warm bath"Mori scooped her up bridal style in his arms and began to carry her off into the bathroom.

"I can walk"Haruhi looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks as he set her down on the floor before moving to turn on the warm water

"Mori"Haruhi looked at him as his fingers tested the water for her

"Hm?"Mori looked back at her as he felt the warm water on his fingers. He didn't wait for her to answer him before placing her into the warm water

"Thank you"Haruhi rested back into the warm water enjoying how warm and sweet it felt against her beatin skin

"Welcome"A smile covered his face as he kissed the top of her forehead and sat at her side. Haruhis watched as he ever so gently started to later her arms with soap to clean her skin of the sweat and pain

'Moris so...gentle'Haruhi thought as she felt him gently run his hands through her hair

"Mori"Haruhi reached out and touched his hand as he prepared to later her leg up with soap for her

"Hm?"His eyes looks shifted from the bar of soup to her face

_**"Join me**_"

**demand is 5:P**


	35. Feeling Better

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Are you sure?"Mori lowerd her leg back down into the warm water as he sat there questioning her with his eyes. The pain from her whipping was being soothed by the warm water but she feared if she climbed out the pain would only return.

"Yes"Haruhi pulled her knees up to her chest as Mori stood up and began to undress so he could climb inside with her. Her eyes focused on the water that now had bubbles floating in it as she heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

'Why am I blushing? I've seen alot of naked guys... okay maybe only six but he's one of them!'Haruhi looked down into the water as Mori climbed inside and the water shifted a bit. He reached forward and pulled her closer to him. Her head resting against his chest as he held her close

"Is it cold?"Mori questioned as he felt her slightly shiver in his arms. He reached behind him and turned the water bakc on adding some warm water to the tub

"I-I'm fine"Haruhi mummbled softly against him as she felt the water warm up a bit as his released her from his grasp

'Do I just ask him? Or does he know?'Haruhi looked up at Mori who sat there with his legs streched out and a slight smile on his lips

'She's nervous'Mori watched as her eyes shifted from his face to the cluster of bubbles that had started to surround her. He moved closer and placed his hands on either sides of her hips. Her eyes shifted up to look at him as he hovered over her

"Mori um.. do you want to.."Haruhi voice drifted off as he spoke to him. He lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against hers. His lips were different then she expected, they were soft and tender as he kissed her.

'Different'Haruhi admited to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved himself closer to her. He rested between her legs keeping her legs spread around his waist

'Better then Hikarua and Kaorus.. about the same as Honeys and Kyoyas.. and Tamakis.. well much better done'Haruhi almost giggled at the thought of actually comparing their kisses the way she was. She felt his hands wander up her thighs under the water

"Tender?"Mori pulled away just enough to speak as he pressed his plam against her core testing it she was too tender from Hikaru. She pushed her hips up against his hand and that was all the answer he needed from her.

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"YOU DID WHAT!"Kaoru yelled in rage as he listened to Hikaru explaining what

"It was just a little whipping!"

**-Kyoya-**

"...How could I have forgotten something so simple!"

**-Haruhi and Mori-**

"If it's so hard"Mori started but Haruhi already nodded in agreement knowing what he was going to say. He was too considerate to even consider hurrting her

"Go"Haruhi whispered softly as she felt him gripping her hips holding her steady as he pushed into her. The warm water around them soothing the pain she felt while he gently sunk deeper into her. Her hands gripping his shoulders as he moved gently trying to keep a steady pace.

"Hmm"The tiniest groan escaped Moris lips as he kissed the top of her forehead and pushed a bit harder into her. She said nothing but bit into her lip trying to remain quite not wanting to alarm him but screaming.

'This is..good'Haruhi rested her head against his shoulder as she pratically clawed at him with every push he made into her. His back was practically covered in tiny nail marks.

"Mo-mori"Haruhi gripped him tighter as she cling to him. He pushed harder into her causing water to splash out of the tub onto the floor.

"Hm"Mori gripped her hips slamming her back into the tub as he pushed as deep into her as he could. The water hit the ground soaking the rug as she let out a silent scream. She leaned forward resting against him feeling herself being filled with warmth.

"Better?"Mori stood up out of the tub and withdrew hinself from her as he gently lowered her onto the floor that was now soaked

_**"Much"**_

**demand is 5:P**


	36. Knocking

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"..I wonder.. what's taking him so long"Haruhi looked up at the was already 30 minutes late for their appointment and now she was starting to worrk about him

'I'll just call to make sure he's okay'Haruhi picked up her cell phone and began to dial

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"See it's not fun right?"Kaoru stood over his brother holding a whip in his hand as Hikaru laid there on the floor looking up at his brother in shock

"God dam that stings!"Hikaru rubbed the red mark on his chest and and legs as Kaoru raised his whip

"You've got 10 more to makeup for the 30 you gave Haruhi"Kaoru added as he cracked the whip in the air

"I only gave her 27!"Hikaru yelled back as he felt the leather hit his arm

"The extra 3 are to make up for the 4 you gave her in sensitve places!"Kaoru was practcailly yelling at his brother as he raised his whip back up letting it crack in the air

**-ring-**

**-ring-**

"Hello?"Kaoru lowered his whip but kept his eyes on Hikaru was sat there rubbing his marks

"Kaoru are you okay? You're late"

"Huh?..Dam, I won't be able to make it tonight, how does another day sound? And are you okay?"Kaoru looked turned his back to Hikaru who was looking around for his clothes

"Yeah I'm fine and sure just call me when you're in the mood"

"Thanks, call me later okay"Kaoru closed his phone and dropped it onto the bed to his left where Hikaru was now sitting fully dressed

"You love her don't you?"Hikarus voice was soft almost scared

"Come on... you've got 9 more"

**-Haruhi-**

"I really should eat"Haruhi stood infront of her fridge holding the door open and peering inside. It seemed like forever since she actually had a real meal, not like she had the chance

'What can I make in 30 minutes'Her eyes scanned the inside searching for anything that looked like she could make it fast enough

**-knock-**

**-knock-**

"Use the finger pad"Haruhi called towards her door not waiting to open it

**-knock-**

**-knock-**

"USE THE PAD!"Haruhi yelled now closing her fridge door becoming a bit irrated

**-knock-**

**-knock-**

"Ugh.."Haruhi walked towards her front door and pulled it open to look at the man before her

"Why couldn't you just use the finger pad?"Haruhi looked over to the clock behind her

_**"And you're early"**_

**demand is 5:P**


	37. Stalking

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi! Let's go! come come let's go!"Tamaki grabbed Haruhis arm and began to drag her out the door.

"Hey let go!"Haruhi tried to jerk her arm back but oddly enough Tamaki had a pretty soild grip on her

"Come on! I'm taking you out for dinner, we're get sushi"And then she stopped struggling

"I need to be back by 11"

**-Honey-**

"I can just go in an say hi right?"Honey sat in the lobby of Haruhis apartment building hugging Usa-chan

"..But maybe she's busy"Honey sank deep into the soft cushioned chair as Tamaki and Haruhi walked past him

"I wanna see her!"Honey whined as he hugged Usa-chan tighter not knowing what to do

**-Kyoya-**

"This is becoming ridigulous!"Kyoya rubbed his forehead as he leaned back in his seat. The followed the limo infront of him and couldn't help but hate himself for it

'Why am I following them! God dammit!'Kyoya pressed his head against the stirring wheel causing the horn to go off

**-Tamaki and Haruhi-**

"Why is that guy honking at us?"Haruhi looked out of the limo window that was tinted so dark she couldn't see anything else

"Haruhi please, eyes on me"Tamaki wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She sat there listening to the soft music that played from above them as Tamaki started talking

'What is he talking about?'Haruhi looked over to Tamaki who was blabbering on about the latest news

'Did he just discover the new paper or something?'Haruhi leaned back against the chair as Tamaki drowned on about events around the world that Haruhi hadn't even taken the time to notice

"Haruhi are you listening?"Tamaki questioned as he suddenly stopped talking and saw Haruhi practically day dreaming away, staring out the window

'I remembered on that and bored her? NO! the hour is not up yet!'Tamaki talked himself up in his head as Haruhi watched him making strange faces for no reason

'Great.. now he's insane too'

**-Kyoya-**

"Wlecome Sir, is there any special place you'd like to be seated?"The waitress asked kindly as she handed Kyoya back his ID

"Somewhere near the back"Kyoya placed his ID back into his wallet and followed the waitress past the velt ropes and curtains that sheilded the resturant from the outside

'Lovely, I've begun to stalk them'Kyoya signed as the waitress placed him at his table. He took his seat and quickly told her to bring him coffee and whatever the special was. His eyes were trained on a table on his far right towards the front where Tamaki and Haruhi sat together

**-Tamaki and Haruhi-**

"What are you doing?"Haruhi looked over to Tamaki annoyed as she placed her chop sticks down. Tamaki sat there staring down at his plate and shivering

_**"I've got the oddest feeling someones thinking of murdering me"**_

**Demand is 4:P**


	38. Switching out

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Tamaki, your hour is up"His voice was filled with annoyence as he stood behind Tamaki. There they stood in the resturant, Haruhi had left to use the restroom leaving Tamakit here alone to finish his dessert.

'I'm tired of seeing you bore her to death'Kyoya thought holding back the urge top throw Tamaki out of his seat

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?"Tamaki looked around confused expecting to see the other hosts

"That is none of your concern, please leave I'll take care of the bill"Kyoya pulled Tamakis chair out with him still in it as Tamaki sat there confused.

"Bu-but! I was going to take Haruhi dancing and then we'd cuddle under a blanket"Tamaki whined as he felt Kyoya grab him by the back of his collar and force him out of the chair

"Leave now or I'll be forced to show her those pictures of you the summer of our freshmen year"Kyoya threated as a flash of fear crossed Tamakis eyes and he realized Kyoya meant business.

"She better get home okay"Tamaki warned before turning on his heel leaving Kyoya standing there

"Sir? Is Mr. Souh leaving?"A waitress rushed over concerened holding Tamakis bill in her hand

"Yes, place their meal on my card please, and bring a limo around"Kyoya handed the women his credit card and what appeared to be a card with a phone number on it

"Of course sir"and she turned away to search for a phone

**-Haruhi-**

"I'm going to be late"Haruhi washed her hands in the sink as her eyes wandered to the clock that hung above the mirror

'11:02'Haruhi dried her hands quickly and walked out of the bathroom door passing by a pair of beauitfully dressed ladies

"He's going to murder me"Haruhi mummbled as she walked back into the dinning room and saw her table empty

"Excuse me miss, did you see a blonde guy leave a little while ago?"Haruhi asked a passig waitress

"Hm.. there are alot of forginers here"The women said with an apologenic look on her face

"He was tall and kept making roses appear out of thin air"Haruhi explained as her eyes lite up

"Oh yes! And the bill was taken care of, you must be miss fujioka, the limo is outside waiting for you"The waitress bowed slightly comming to realize things and Haruhi left with a quick thank you on her lips.

'Why would he just leave like that? idiot..'Haruhi walked out of the resturant door to the waiting limo, which was the only one parked directly outside the resturant.

"Hello Haruhi, you are late"His voice sent a chill up her spine as she stepped inside the limo. Her eyes showed alarm and a slight amount of fear as he smirked at her and the door closed

"I..I.. when did you.."Haruhi couldn't form a scentence from the shock as she felt his arm wrap around her

"No talking, I've got the hour and you're comming back with me"He looked at the driver who was glancing at them from the rear view mirror

"Take us home"And Kyoya twirled his finger slightly indicating he wanted the privacy window rolled up. The driver nodded as the black tinted window came up

"Kyoya I really don't want to go to your house.."Haruhi mummbled softly remembering the last time she had been there

"I have something to discuss with you, so we are going there"Kyoya wasn't listening to her fully as he pulled her closer to him.

'What's with him?'Haruhi questioned as she noticed how oddly affectionate he was being

"Am I in trouble?"Haruhi looked up at him with a confused look on his face. He glanced down at her with a sad and hopful look in his eyes.

'You've truly gotten under my skin haven't you?'Kyoya had a slight smile on his lips as he relaxed

_**"No, but I might be"**_

**demand is 5:P**


	39. I love you

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Kyoya? what is all this?"Haruhi questioned as she stepped into th mansion to find it was actually completly empty besides the floor covered in what have to be 20 dozen roses

"Forgive me I'm not very good at this"Kyoya closed the mansion doors behind them as the sound echoed through the empty rooms

"Huh?"Haruhi stepped forward as her feet touched the roses and she turned around to see him giving her a look that mad her a bit nervous

"Haruhi"Kyoya grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the door. He pushed open the front door slightly allowing the wind to blow in and the petals to swirl

"I love you, if you feel the same stay, if not"His eyes shifted to the half opened door

"The limo will take you home, and we can pretend this never happened"Kyoya released her hand and waited. Her eyes were wide and shocked as she looked from the petals on the floor to him, then back out the door

'Do I...'Her fingers touched her lips as she remembered every kiss he'd ever given her, every time he'd ever made her heart speed up and she had her answer

**-Mori-**

"Mitsukuni?"Mori stepped into the lobby of Haruhis apartment and saw Honey sitting there on one of the lobby chairs hugging Usa-chan

"Takashi? Are you here to see Haru-chan?"Honey looked up at Mori as he walked over to him

"Yeah"

**-Haruhi-**

"I'm sorry Kyoya"Haruhi whispered agaisnt the glass as she sat inside the limo and watched him close the mansion door no doubt not planning on comming out for awhile

"No romantic feelings huh?.. what bull"Haruhi curled up into a ball as she leaned back against the seat not waiting to even think about it anymore. Her eyes closed tight as she held her breath a bit not waiting to think about it, but now as she sat there alone in the limo she could do nothing else but admit it

"Even I fell in love"

**-Tamaki-**

"What?"Tamaki held the phone close to his ear as he wandered back and forth in his bedroom

"She admited she was in love with him, there is nothing I can do"

"...Kyoya are you okay?"Tamaki was concerned for his friend, even if he shared the same feeling for Haruhi, he was still concerned

"Yes, but perhaps now we should simply wish them luck"

"But.. if you love someone your supposed to fight for them to the end!"Tamaki protested as he slammed his fist down on his dresser drawers

"You're also supposed to be able to let them go"

**-Haruhi-**

"Not that I'm not glad to see you both but.."Haruhi walked down the hallway to her apartment and saw Mori and Honey both sitting outside her apartment door

"Bye"Mori stood up and walked right past her, his eyes diverted to the floor as he wushed past her

'Mitsukuni comes first'With a slight smile on his lips Mori let the elevator doors close behind him, knowing fully well that bye doing this he was letting go of her forever

"Honey do you want to come inside?"Haruhi pushed open her apartment door as Honey walked inside following her. Usa-chan still gripped tightly in his arms as he nervously took a seat on the couch

"Can we talk?"Haruhi poured Honey a cup of tea as she took a seat next to him. Usa-chas head puffed up a bit from the amount of pressure that Honey was putting on him from the nervousness

"Mhm"Honey was being as silent as Mori normally was.

"Honey"Haruhi looked down into her cup as she watched himcarfully. Still amazed at how much he had grown, and yet how childish he still was

"Y-yes?"Honey mummbled softly against Usa-chans head

_**"I love you too"**_

**One chapter left :D**


	40. UmeChan

**EVERYONE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!**

**I will be co-writing a story with _Tracy4t, hunnylover, KaitoNiiChan, BD-Z, and Haruhi Hitachiin_. It is due to come out within the next 48 hours and is entitled _Host Wars_.**

**On with the story**

"Could this get anymore annoying?"Hikaru groaned as he let Kaoru straighten out his tie

"Come on suck it up, we've got to be out there first"Kaoru extened his arm to Hikaru as they wrapped their arms together

"Let's hurry gentlemen, this must go off perfectly"Kyoya walked in holding his clip board.

"I wanna walk her! It's no fair!"Tamaki whined as Mori dargged him through the back door

"Mori please take Tamaki out to the front already, everyone to your places"Kyoya ordered as Mori grabbed Tamakis arm and dragged him through the side door

"Hikaru, Kaoru, if you'd please"Kyoya pointed to the door and placed his clip board down. Removing a tiny microphone from his pocket he clipped it onto his collar

"3"

"2"

"1" Hikaru and Kaoru opened the double doors revealing a room drapped in white. Flowers lined the floor as the guests all rose. Everyone dressed down to the nines in ball gowns and black tuxs as the lights from above reflected off the floor that shined like diamonds. They both bowed down at the door and held it open waiting.

"Welcome everyone! May I please present to you for the last time, Ms. Haruhi Fujioka escorted by her Father"Kyoya announced as he walked through the double door and down the asile. Taking his place next to Tamaki who was leaning on Mori for support

"You're so beautiful dear"Ranka whispered as he stepped into view with Haruhi for once actually leaning against him

"This dress weights more then me"Haruhi mummbled as she took a step forward and heard the twins chuckling. Of course they made her dress, and purposely made it way more then she could carry so that she'd allow Ranka to walk with her. It was beautiful and virgin white with a train that was covered in actual diamond dust. Her flowers were nothing short of 2 dozen white roses and babies breath wrapped in silk.

"Smile dear we're getting there"Ranka whispered as he helped Haruhi walk all the way down. The doors shut behind them as Hikaru and Kaoru followed behind in arm they carried the pillow that held a diamon that could break a normal persons finger.

"I hate him for this"Haruhi smiled slightly at the scene before her. She had asked for a small wedding but since she had no time to plan it wedding herself now that she had graduated law school, her husband to be had placed Kyoya in charge, meaning... nothing about it would be small

"It's not his fault dear"Ranka whispered back as they finally reached the altur

"Take good care of her Mitsukuni"Ranka whipped a tear from his eye as he practically threw Haruhi at him.

"Of course Ranka-chan"Honey had a smile on his lips as he helped her stand up

"This is over the top"Haruhi whispered softly as she turned to the usher

"Next time I won't let Kyo-chan plan anything"Honey whispered back as he took her hand in his

"The bride and broom have written their own vows"The usher hand Haruhi a paper and clipped a tiny mic on her dress, and then did the same to Honey

"Haruhi, when we first met I was very young and called you Haru-chan, I don't have much to say since my actions speak louder then words. For you I have made this, and I hope it can expres how I feel for you"Honey guestured to the usher to hand Honey a bag that sat behind the stand

"This is Usa-cha he is very special to me"Honey held up Usa-chan and placed him on the ushers stand

"And this is Ume-chan, she is Usa-chans perfect match"Honey pulled out a bunny that looked just like Usa-chan except for a bow placed on her ears

"And she is yours"As Honey handed Ume-chan to Haruhi she smiled brightly, unsure of what to even say to a gift like that

"Mitsukuni, in the beinging I thought you were nothing but cute, but as we got to know each other better you turned out to be the most mature of all of the hosts. I'd like to resite the rhyme that started all this"Haruhi nodded to the usher who turned off her mic so now only Honey and the other hosts could hear her

_"Eenie Meenie Minee Mo, catch a host by his clothes, if he hollers let him go, eenie meenie minee mo, my drag queen dad said to count to 10, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10_"Haruhis fingers bounced between the hosts as they all stood there a bit confused. Her finger landed and Mori at 10, but she then moved it to honey and with a smile of pure joy she said

_**"But I pick you"**_

**END:D**


End file.
